Stargate: Commonwealth
by Captaindrake123
Summary: The Commonwealth is seeing a prosperous time, the birth of a new nation, a civilization. With the help of the Minutemen military, the Commonwealth pulled off the impossible. Now? To thrive they will have to use whatever resources are at their disposal, and a gateway to the stars will leave for the impossible to be accomplished once more.
1. Chapter 1

Captaindrake123:...merry Christmas.

 **Stargate Commonwealth:** The beginning...

Drake the general of the minutemen stood at the top of the building with Preston beside him with his dark brown hair having the wind blow against it as he wore his heavy polymer combat armor and held his synth field helmet under his arm, the institute exploded in nuclear fire before his eyes, along with the son he hoped he could find.

But he wasn't his son, he was raised in the institute to become it's leader and to hold no remorse to the things they've done to the people here above ground. Drake promised Nora he would find him but in the end he was too late, the man he met in there didn't even give him the password to the alert to save the people he lived with, instead Drake had to hack it to make sure the residence would be able to leave.

The minutemen downloaded and copied most of the institute data and research onto holotapes, they allowed the residence to leave through the transporter, and eliminated coursers and synths that tried to stop them.

Drake remembered a certain quote mumbled by one of his superiors from his time in the army...

 _"I guess it's true...war never changes"_

Drake stared at the blast emotionlessly and then walked towards Preston.

After talk about how much work the commonwealth still has left to be done preston then brought up an important issue...

"I think it's time we dealt with the brotherhood"

* * *

 _Later..._

After discussing the plan of using artillery from all directions Drake had returned to the castle, it's walls were rebuilt and had heavy ballistic and laser turrets all around the walls with guard posts and some missile turrets.

He found the synth shaun, the one he decided to save from the institute.

Drake thought about not saving him...but that look of hope on his face when he saw him quickly erased all those thoughts. He had three siblings before the war and he was the oldest giving him somewhat of a soft spot for children.

"Hey dad!"

The kid ran over to him, his companions watched the exchange.

Drake allowed himself a small smile "Hey you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine, this place is awesome it's like a real castle!" He said with glee, he then had eyes of realization and went digging into his pocket making Drake curious.

"Here I almost forgot" the synth said as he handed the general a holotape "Father told me to give it to you, he told me not to listen to it"

The general looked at the tape annoyed.

"I'm gonna go play it in my office..." He said as he walked towards the office and sat down to stare at the tape contemplating whether or not to play it...

Drake put it in...and none of it was what he expected.

The director...shaun, had programmed the boy to be his son and to live together as a family.

 _"Like a family..."_

That thought repeated in Drake's head after the tape ended..and unknowing tears streamed down his face as he stared at the Pip-boy.

"He could control himself now, he could stop the crying, the feeling was in the back of his head that he could, but he didn't want to.

"...Dad?"

Drake looked at the boy near the door with teary eyes.

"Is everything okay?'

"..." Drake was silent for a moment then walked over to rub his head "...yea...I think so Shaun"

The boy then wrapped his arms around his father's waist "I know it will be as long as you're around"

The next day the general spent the entire day with Shaun.

* * *

 _Three days later..._

"Are all the artillery locked on the coordinates?" The General asked wearing his uniform to the man at the radio station, they were prepared to take out the prydwen.

The brotherhood became very aggressive over the ghoul minutemen and mutated residence recently, and it only seemed to be getting worse. So now it was the time to end the threat and show the brotherhood they can't walk all over the commonwealth.

"Yes sir we're ready on you're command!" The radio man replied.

Drake had sent a message yesterday morning to the brotherhood to back off of settlements and minutemen territory, obviously they didn't listen. Minutemen scouts report though that the brotherhood are evacuating children and other personnel off the Prydwen, the general knew that from his time in the brotherhood that this was standard procedure after hearing such a threat, but that didn't mean they thought the minutemen could do it, it was just procedure.

"...give permission to open fire" The general ordered after coming out of thought.

"Yes sir!" The radio man replied and immediately started relay the message to the other batteries.

 _"We have a go for deliberate phoenix, code blue..."_

The general walked up the stairs heading towards the side of the castle towards Ronnie shaw, formerly retired minutemen.

The general walked and stopped next to her staring at the Prydwen "Their gonna fight back" the Ronnie warned him as he stared towards the Prydwen with calculating eyes.

"I know"

That was all Ronnie needed to hear and she then smiled "Let them come"

 _"5...4...3..."_ The radio man counted down.

 _"...2...1, FIRE FOR AFFECT!"_

The sound of artillery all around the castle were heard by anyone nearby, and so the Prydwen started going down in flames. The projectiles exploded on the Prydwen's hull causing metal pieces to fly in the air, the vertabird's scrambled to get away from their former base.

 _"I REPEAT! FIRE FOR AFFECT!"_

The former Prydwen and now a ball of fire went crashing down through part of the Boston airport, creating a large explosion, fire stormed from the former airship creating a large amount of smoke covering the area above and around it.

 _"The Prydwen is down, the brotherhood threat to the commonwealth is now over..."_

People across the commonwealth listened closely to their radio today and cheered in victory for the minutemen, raiders began to worry, and gunners began to question how much of a threat the minutemen really are, supermutants who actually had radios gained respect for the minutemen for finally bringing down the one's they know as tin men and yelled in satisfaction at their deaths.

The general stared at the smoke...

'Hold on everyone! let's see if they still have some fight left!" Ronnie called to the men, they heard loud and clear and loaded up their weapons.

Clicks of magazines popping in guns could be heard as the minutemen got ready.

The smoke began to move, an object could be seen coming through it and everyone knew what it was...

A brotherhood vertabird.

And there were more appearing, the general counted three.

"BROTHERHOOD VERTABIRDS INCOMING! PREPARE FOR THE FIGHT OF YOU"RE LIVES!" Ronnie yelled to the men as she loaded her six-crank laser musket.

 _"Alert! Alert! Brotherhood vertabirds converging on the castle!"_ The radio man reported leaving everyone in the Commonwealh on the edge of their seats.

The general took his favorite laser rifle off of his back, he then loaded up a fusion cell...

"Let's show them what we 'cannon fodder' can do" Drake said.

* * *

Vertabird machine gun turrets fired on the castle walls, the minutemen responded in kind. Turrets along the top of the castle walls beeped simultaneously as they detected incoming threats, chaos ensues...

The first vertabird was shot down by a missile turret causing it to crash outside the castle walls entrance, brotherhood soldiers in power armor survived though by jumping out just in time and are now walking towards the inside weapons drawn.

Three minutemen with their six-crank laser muskets fired on the second vertabird that hovered near the outside walls shooting at fellow men...

"Cover me!" a ghoul minutemen told his fellow soldiers, he then sprinted towards the firing area of the vertabird.

He successfully made it to one of the junk made guard post and hid behind as another round of the vertabird's machinegun came. Once stopped the minutemen cranked his laser musket to maximum and came out of cover, he aimed through his scope towards the vertabird's window at the pilot and pulled the trigger.

The laser blast went through the window with ease and hit the head of the brotherhood pilot, turning him to ash.

The vertabird then began to spin out of control and crashing into the side of the castle exploding as it hit the ground, causing some of the turrets nearby to be destroyed and others disabled.

The minuteman flew back at the brunt of the explosion and fell onto his back...

"UGH!" he screamed in pain as he held his bleeding right side, a piece of metal was lodged into it.

He painfully pulled on it "AAAH!" he screamed as he pulled it out, he then tried to get up but a metal foot then landed on his chest.

"You filthy ghoul! You will pay for killing my brother's and sisters!" A brotherhood soldier with an eyelid cracked helmet yelled at him as she pushed him down with her foot.

She then lifted her laser rifle to his head...

"GET OFF OF HIM YOU RACIST ZEALOT!"

A human minutemen yelled and fired his laser musket at full power hitting her in the head, her helmet blew apart.

A female minutemen with a combat knife then ran up behind her and jumped onto her back...

"GET OFF OF ME!" The brotherhood knight yelled as she tried to shake off the minuteman on her back.

The minuteman then raised the combat knife over the brotherhood's head and brought it down with all of her might into the side of her head.

"AH!" the knight screamed in pain, the minuteman then stabbed in her eye, and then her neck, only then did the knight fell...

"Ad victorium..." the Knight managed to get out as she gurgled her own blood and fell to the ground.

They afterwards quickly tended to the ghoul's wounds with some stimpacks "Good job frank, let's going" a minutemen told frank the ghoul as he helped him up.

"Gotcha..." Frank replied.

* * *

Drake jumped down from the castle walls and rolled onto the ground, he then jumped up to his feet with his laser rifle raised and ran towards two brotherhood knights in power armor.

He fired the first shot, the powerful modified laser rifle damaged the first brotherhood soldier's helmet.

"DAMNIT!" The knight yelled in anger as he and his fellow officer fired at the general with laser rifles, two shots hit him but the many others missed as he ran for cover.

The general hissed in annoyance at the burnt part of his left leg, he then jumped over the cover and went for another sprint towards him...

Once he came in close the knights tried to hit him with the butt of their rifles, he dodged them swiftly as he rolled onto the ground and was now behind them. Holding his rifle by the barrel he bashed the handle on a brotherhood knight's helmet cracking it apart, the general then took hold of the handle again and fired twice at the man's head killing him.

"NO!" The brotherhood soldier yelled as she fired her automatic laser towards the general, but he held up the body of the soldier he just killed as a metal shield to block the energy shots.

Stopping her shots she then tackled the body shield causing the general to be knocked back on to the ground and then took out his trusty 10mm pistol, the deliverer.

Firing repeatedly Drake shot at the chest of the knight, the armor didn't hold out long as it cracked apart. Once the clip was empty the brotherhood soldier dropped to the ground with a clank from her power armor.

"These guy's aren't nearly as bright as they think they are..." Drake muttered to himself as he then turned towards the other vertabird in the sky.

Reloading his laser rifle with another fusion cell he aimed at the vertabird.

"Engage V.A.T.S!" Drake yelled, the pipboy took the voice command and the world around him slowed...

Percentage chances showed for the vertabird target as calculations were made in the Pipboy for chances of successful hits.

59% chance to hit the pilot, he was at full health.

95% chance to hit the rotor, it was down to 1/3 health, damage it took from the castle missile turrets.

Drake took the rotor and fired three good shots at it, being a two-shot laser rifle it could be at the equivalent of six shots, the rotor soon exploded and sent spinning on it's y-axis and crashed into the ground.

He let out his held breath, V.A.T.S takes energy directly from the body making him tired...

He quickly shook his head regaining some of his stamina and looked over to the castle, all three vertabirds were tooken out, he then look towards another sound of rotors spinning heading towards the base from far to his left.

"Of course there's more..." he said to himself as he reloaded his weapons.

"Maccready!" Drake called attention to one of his companions, the sniper shot a brotherhood knight that got in the castle walls straight through his helmet leaving him dead.

"There's more vertabirds incoming, get to a higher area and aim for the pilot!" Drake ordered him.

"Got it boss!" Maccready then ran for the stairs to the upper floor.

"Ronnie take some of the men and kill the Knights at the other side of the north east wall! I'll take care of the ones here" The minutemen general ordered as two more vertabirds flew around the castle.

"You heard you're general!" Shaw yelled to the men, they then ran towards the north east wall.

Gathering up at the wall they fired below at the knights with plasma bolts, lasers, and bullets. Spraying the enemies power armor down to scraps of metal, ash and goo the brotherhood soldiers dropped one by one.

As the two vertabirds hovering the castle were shot at, four brotherhood knights dropped to the ground in power armor. The general shot his laser rifle at one of them repeatedly, the soldier's armor soon buckled against the sheer amount of energy the attacks gave.

The knight fell down to the ground dead after a few more shots were delivered, another Knight brought his attention to the general and shot him with his automatic laser pistol. Drake having laser blasts hitting against his flesh and general uniform began to run firing at the power armored enemy, as Drake was finishing off the knight another one shot him in the back with his laser rifle, only to be then shoved to the ground by a metal shoulder.

"Name is Preston Garvey" Preston said as he towered over the brotherhood soldier in T-45 model F minutemen power armor holding his T-45 helmet under his right arm "Commonwealth minutemen" he finished as he then put on his helmet, and once the brotherhood soldier got to his feet Preston punched him in the face.

The T-45 power armor was an earlier made of power armor than the T-60, however the general creating the model F version of the power armor made it superior to the brotherhood T-60 mark II armor the soldier used.

Drake ducked under a brotherhood knight's metal fist, then bashed his laser rifle into the soldier's side , then pulling out the Deliverer he shot the pistol repeatedly at the man's helmet.

Meanwhile Preston Garvey and the other brotherhood knight were in a power armor fist fight, Preston threw a right hook at the Knight only for it to be blocked, the knight then punched the minutemen emblem on his chest knocking him back. After recovering Preston grabbed an incoming fist from the brotherhood knight, the knight tried again with his other fist but Preston got hold of that too, Preston then head butted his helmet into the knight's leaving the soldier in a daze. Preston proceeded to punch the soldier repeatedly, left hook, right hook, until the Knight's helmet cracked under the pressure.

Another vertabird started spiraling to the ground, Maccready shot the pilot while the fight happened with his .50 caliber sniper rifle, the second one was brought down by minutemen gauss rifles. The first vertabird flew out of the castle walls before crashing, however the second one started heading inside the castle walls towards Preston and the general.

Trying to get away they all started running, but Preston and the soldier he was fighting were caught in the explosion and were knocked to the ground. The soldier died but Preston was alive, his power armor gained a good amount of damage.

The remaining brotherhood soldier aimed her weapon at Preston Garvey, the general fired two shots from his laser rifle at her gaining her attention. Running up to her the general fired two shots at her helmet, bashing his rifle on her helmet when he got close the soldier punched him in the gut with her metal fist. The general ducked under another punch from the knight and grabbed her metal arm making her stationary, he then brought his right fist to the Knight's helmet making it's lenses crack and some parts of the helmet dent.

"AGH!" The brotherhood knight screamed, she then punched the general in the face making him let go of her arm.

After being knocked back the general stood there, Drake looked up with a bruise on his cheek and a bloody lip, he wiped off the blood with his left hand.

"That the best you got?" The general questioned "The almighty brotherhood of steel brought down by a bunch of **_farmers_**..."

The general could see the angered eyes of the knight though the broken lenses on her helmet.

" ** _Ghoul's_** " The general pressed.

"Even **_Super Mutants_** " Drake finished as he pointed a finger to the right where strong the Super Mutant shooting with minutemen at brotherhood knights at the wall with a combat rifle.

Drake's cold eyes watched as the Knight clenched her power armor fists, but he didn't stop there...

"You're faction is so damn arrogant, you think you get to step over everyone" Drake continued.

"That's not tru-" Drake then interrupted the Knight.

"Taking food from farmers, killing non-feral ghouls, how many people did you kill just for having a laser rifle?" Drake said as he narrowed his eyes.

The knight tried to say something again but Drake continued...

"We warned you to back off, we told you we didn't want you here, yet you still stayed and did whatever the hell you wanted, because you don't care for anything accept for yourselves and you're own goals"

"You horde technology, treat people who are different from you like shit, and don't care for anyone's opinions accept you're own"

Drake then sent her a glare.

" ** _You're way or the highway_** "

Drake then sighed.

"You horde technology because you're afraid that it will set the world on fire again, but do you want to know what really destroyed the world?" Drake questioned.

The Knight looked at him confused.

" _ **People like you"**_ Drake finished.

The knight had enough of it and glared at the general with all of her hate.

"WHO CARES WHAT YOU THINK!? GHOULS AND SUPER MUTANTS ARE DISGUSTING CREATURES THAT NEED TO BE DESTROYED! WE"LL TAKE WHATEVER THE HELL WE WANT! YOU ARE JUST SOME WASTELANDER TRASH! I AM A MEMBER OF THE BROTHERHOOD OF STE-" **BANG**.

Maccready had shot her through her helmet with his sniper rifle, the knight dropped down to the ground dead with a clang from her power armor.

Drake then started at the dead body for a few moments, after hearing her response he cleared any doubt he had in his mind about getting rid of the brotherhood...

He made the right decision.

Turning over to his left he saw more vertabirds in the distance coming towards the castle.

* * *

The battle between the brotherhood of steel and minutemen continued, Five vertabirds came and were taken out by minutemen rocket launchers and what's left of the castle defense turrets, brotherhood knights fought with minutemen soldiers outside the castle walls, people dying on both sides.

The general now on the castle walls looked below him as he saw a minutemen about to be killed, the general was out of ammunition, so he turned to the broken turret along the wall and ran towards it.

Seeing the problem, the general ripped off a lid on the turret to find a circuit board with bullet holes in it, taking out a spare from his bag he took out the old one and hurriedly placed the new one in and plugged it in.

The turret hummed to life and beeped detecting combatants in the area, the turret aimed at the brotherhood knight and fired. The bullets hit against the knights armor which was already heavily damaged from minutemen weapons and cracked under the pressure of the barrage of bullets.

The minuteman then fired his six-crank laser rifle at full power at the knight, turning him into ash.

"Thank you genera-AGH!" The minuteman was shot to ash by a brotherhood knight before the general's eyes.

The turret near him was then destroyed by lasers from the brotherhood knights, the general covered his face from the explosion.

Taking his hat off the general tossed it to the side, he jumped off the wall towards the battle. Soon landing on the ground the general ran towards a fallen brotherhood knight and grabbed a fusion cell from the knight's laser rifle and reloaded his. He fired at the knight that turned one of his soldiers to ash and paid him back in kind.

Other minutemen nearby fired there weapons relentlessly at the remaining brotherhood knights.

Not long later the brotherhood knights were dead...along with some of the fellow minutemen soldiers.

"We don't have time to mourn" The general addressed the soldiers who stared at their dead comrades.

"They sacrificed their lives to make sure the commonwealth can make it's own future, are you gonna let that be in vain!?" The general questioned them.

"No sir!" they answered him.

The general continued "Then show these brotherhood bastards what it means to be a minuteman!"

"Sir yes sir!"

"I DON"T HEAR YOU!" The general yelled to them.

"SIR YES SIR!" They yelled louder.

"Lets kick the brotherhood out of our home!" Drake yelled to them.

"YEAH!" The minutemen with their spirits lifted raised their weapons.

The general sighed, seeing three more vertabirds in the distance coming towards old fort independence.

"Next wave everyone...MAKE IT COUNT!"

"YES GENERAL!" Drake heard this not just from the group he faced but behind him as well, everyone heard his speech.

The general smirked, he got on one knee and grabbed another fusion cell from a fallen brotherhood knight, he then reloaded his rifle and faced towards the next wave.

"Let's show these idiots what happens when you mess with the commonwealth minutemen" The general gave out one last comment and heard everyone yell behind him in agreement.

* * *

Seemingly never ending the brotherhood continued their assault. However their forces were depleting quickly against the minutemen soldiers who armed with powerful weapons and were trained by the general with his experience and knowledge in Pre-war military training, they were prepared for this, the brotherhood was not.

However the brotherhood was still a formidable force even in their weakened state, having air support on their side as well.

Two more vertabirds were sent flying down by minutemen fire, they crashed into their fellow brotherhood knights damaging their power armor. Strong then ran up to one with his super sledge, cracking the knight's helmet on impact.

"TIN MAN WEAK!" Strong yelled in triumph as the knight fell down dead, another brotherhood knight tried to shoot at him with her laser rifle but was interrupted by a minuteman soldier shooting a gauss rifle in the head killing her.

Minutemen soldiers fired again and again, blood and burnt flesh could be smelled from across the battlefield.

Meanwhile another minuteman soldier was aiming a piece of artillery at a group of knights converging at the castle entrance.

"Fire!" The general ordered, and so the artillery fired and rain hell on the brotherhood soldiers.

Screaming words like "For honor and glory!"and "For Elder Maxson!" were made by the brotherhood knights as they were hit with barrages of artillery. Minutemen in the interior of their base were being treated by the doctor, having been injured badly in battle were glad to hear the brotherhood knights falling in the battlefield.

The barrage of Artillery and gunfire then stopped...

Silence.

The minutemen outside were waiting in anticipation for the next wave...but none came.

No vertabirds were seen on the horizon, no brotherhood soldiers left, no more fighting.

Only sign of the brotherhood were the ones that lie dead on the ground.

They won.

"HA! WE BROKE THEM!" Ronnie yelled in triumph.

"YEAAAAHHH!" All the minutemen soldiers yelled full of pride, they fought against one of the most powerful factions out in the wastelands and won.

Raising their rifles in the air they continued to yell in triumph, the general nearby leaned against a wall injecting a stimpack into himself.

 _"Radio freedom with an after battle report, the brotherhood have launched all their remaining forces against the castle but we came out victorious, the commonwealth for the first time in centuries can now make it's own future..."_

The people of the commonwealth cheered in victory, gunners and raiders worries grew, and super mutants respect grew as well...

The commonwealth was free to make it's own path.

All the minutemen gathered in front of Ronnie Shaw "Alright people, that was a tough fight but we came through it" Ronnie said with a sense of pride towards them "You can be proud of how you handled yourselves today" She said and then got a serious look on her face.

"But we don't have time to sit around congratulating ourselves, we're the minutemen, goldurnit, and that means we always got to be ready for the next fight!" Ronnie told them, the general then walked and stopped beside her wanting to speak to his men.

The general looked at them and took a breath before speaking "Today will go down in history, it wasn't easy, and it was costly, but we won"

The men stared in anticipation at what he was gonna say next...

"Today the minutemen weren't just some group of farmers or settlers" Drake told them "We're an army, one that will protect the commonwealth and it's people. I see potential in our army, a potential to make a new commonwealth. We won't stop here, there is still people out there that hurt others, we still haven't taken back the entire commonwealth that is occupied by some drugged raiders or mercenaries"

The minutemen were in awe what he was implying...

"We'll grow stronger, we'll get smarter, we'll turn the commonwealth into a place even better than before the war, we'll take it back and rebuild. With the people of the commonwealth and the minutemen army we'll become something more, a civilization"

"Can we do that..." some of the minutemen mumbled.

The general continued "It will be hard, we'll probably squirm and struggle, but with the people of the commonwealth, humans, ghouls, super mutants" The generals says "But we'll prevail"

The minutemen stood silent...

"I know it sounds crazy, but look at what we've already done" Drake pressed "We have the potential, so let's use it"

"I plan to make the minutemen even more of a force to be reckoned with, better equipment, weapons, and more bases across the commonwealth so we can take it back and defend the people in a minute's notice..."

The general looked at his men readily "Are you with me!?" Drake yelled to them.

They were silent for a moment...

Then they all smiled, they cheered, they clapped, but most of all they believed...

They believe they could do it.

The general then stepped away from the group and headed towards the armory, he sighed in relief as he walked. Preston Garvey, Maccready, and Ronnie Shaw started walking beside him...

"Did you really mean all that?" Maccready question him.

"No, I said that to mess with the troops" The general replied with dry sarcasm.

"You're either the craziest general I've ever served under... or the craziest general I've ever served under" Ronnie said honestly to him.

"At least you're honest about it" The general replied without a care.

"I can hardly believe we defeated the brotherhood, to become something so big...we might be able to do it' Preston said, making Maccready and Ronnie look at him like he was just as crazy as the general was.

"We can, and we will" Drake said sternly and turned to them as they made it to the armory entrance "It's time the commonwealth to make it's own future"

"...if you're so sure I'll be right next to you boss" Maccready replied smirking with confidence.

"I'll follow any of you're orders" Ronnie said, she then got out the General's hat and held it out to him.

The general took it and put it on and went into the armory, he had work to do.

The Commonwealth's path that day was made...

* * *

In the span of almost Two years the minutemen accomplished a great deal, from increasing it's military power, to gaining technology, and most of all their mission on taking back the commonwealth...

The minutemen army first began training and growing their power to defend the commonwealth, they took back areas that were occupied by feral ghoul's, raiders, or other mutants. They created new military bases, such as Fort County Crossing, Fort Nordheagan, Kingsport lighthouse, and more.

The minutemen HQ was also refitted, the general made an entire third floor made out of multiple layers of steel, inside contained a power armor armory of T-45 model F minutemen power armors fully ready for use, a Brig or prison cells to question enemies for intelligence, and even a hydroponics lab. The third floor was made around the radio tower, supported by steel concrete beams and the steel wires that also helps keep up the radio tower. Defense turrets, lasers, machinegun, and missile launcher turrets were on the roof of this third floor to fire at enemies in the air, Two entrances to the second floor were on the third floor along with an elevator that leads to the first floor.

The castle itself was outfitted with the best defenses and technology, conduits connected to the turrets that surrounded along all the walls of the castle. A concrete watchtower faced the ocean, a fusion generator was placed in the new radio room that had terminals connected to the castle technology, along with consoles to keep track of radio status and power output. A vault-tec super reactor was near the new concrete barracks in the courtyard, every entrance was hallowed to make a steel rolling door inside to put the base on lockdown if ever needed. There was also a new entrance towards the south of the castle that hat a complete rolling door with a switch on the inside to open and close it, along with a decontamination arch as well to get rid of radiation. On the outside of the castle there was two check-in stations at each entrance to keep tabs on who comes in and who comes out.

A firework launcher was also used affectively, whether to call reinforcements or to change the weather with the new technology the minutemen developed. A couple of robots also take guard at steel guard posts keeping an eye out for enemies, blue colored minutemen designed assaultron and the newly designed air strike attack bot A.S.A.B.

A.S.A.B was designed for aerial attacks against enemies who are airborne.

A gym for muscle training was also made for the soldiers...

Many other minutemen military bases had similar equipment, but the castle was the most fortified base in all of the commonwealth.

Minutemen also gained air support, having carefully studying vertabird technology over at the new minutemen research facility at vault 88 and creating more over time with some improvements made to them as well as giving the vertabirds blue minutemen paint jobs.

Minutemen equipment was also improved, ballistic weave was added to every minutemen uniform after creating an alliance with the railroad, making them unofficially a part of the minutemen, and in exchange they helped synths start new lives. Minutemen were equipped with a variety of weaponry, plasma rifles, Gauss rifles, .308 snipers, 7.62 caliber rifles from nuka world, and every other weapon you could think of modified to suit a minuteman's fighting style.

Nuka world was occupied by minutemen to help defend and operate nuka world along with the former enslaved traders, nearby was a minutemen outpost at an old red rocket station to radio the minutemen back in the commonwealth. Far harbor had a minutemen outpost built at Dalton farm Longfellow after some negotiating was given the rank of a minutemen commander, after the destruction of the children of atom and the help the general provided to the people of far harbor and acadia they gladly accepted the minutemen moving in.

And as for the commonwealth itself, was a fully working government.

This didn't come easily, first the minutemen had to take back the commonwealth itself which started off at a slow pace. The first few months the minutemen defended settlements as usual, and defending old military outposts on the roads, but they were also gathering strength. Collecting equipment and repairing it for good use, training for stealth situations as well collecting stealth boys, and chameleon armor. The railroad having not to worry much about synths anymore since the institute is gone the general asked some of their agents to do surveillance on the gunners being that they are the main threat of taking back to the commonwealth.

The next month went differently, the minutemen sent three vertabirds from the Boston airport towards the city of Boston, snipers from inside the vertabirds along with mini guns started clearing paths towards the main city killing raiders, or bloodthirsty super mutants, and every now and then a gunner. After cleating a couple of paths the vertabirds started heading back once getting too close to the city confusing some of the raiders and mercenaries who tried to shoot them down.

Three large groups of minutemen battalions of thirty men each were sent through these cleared paths towards the main city, half of them fitted with power armor and heavy weapons, the other half wore minutemen painted heavy combat armor with heavily modified assault rifles.

After a couple of hours of stops, rests, and planning, the minutemen soon reached the main city surprising the raiders with an attack, they didn't stand a chance against the minutemen battalions.

Minutemen soldiers collected anything useful from the downed enemies, mainly ammunition. They continued onward walking through the city, firing at any raiders who stood in their path, collecting anything useful nearby, this went on for the entire day until the minutemen were tired and overwhelmed. Some were injured, others out of ammunition for their main weapons, so they took shelter in buildings they cleared out that were previously occupied by mutants or raiders, in these buildings they treated the wounded with stimpacks and used tools they brought with them to repair power armor.

This went on for three days, gathering ammunition, battles toughly fought for, minutemen casualties were made, however many raiders were killed, it was a small success but they weren't done yet. The minutemen having radio communication asked for more support, more minutemen battalions were sent with equipment, vertabirds flew carrying ammunition and men in power armor ready to join the fight as well.

The vertabirds being support craft fired on any enemies that tried to attack the battalion heading towards the city, the path was mostly cleared making it relatively easy. After a few more hours the battalion met up with the ones in the city supplying more ammunition and equipment, also helping repair power armor and bringing some of the few heavily injured aboard the vertabirds.

Having reinforcements on their side of forty more men and fully stocked on medical supplies and equipment the minutemen split up and continued their operation to take back the city of Boston.

A week later the minutemen battalions took out many more enemies, also gaining twenty more men for reinforcements, however they began to meet heavier resistance from gunners. Gunners being much more organized and equipped than raiders or super mutants were a much bigger threat causing more minutemen casualties.

Three more days passed having fought the gunners, leaving the minutemen exhausted and having wounded,thankfully the residence of Diamond city provided shelter for many of the soldiers trying to take back the commonwealth, providing bed rolls , food, water, medical supplies, along with ammunition courtesy of Arturo's Commonwealth weaponry.

Many of the residence of the city said it was the least they could do.

Piper wright and her sister Nat had gotten permission from the commanders of the battalions to interview with some of the soldiers, asking what enemies they fought, The well being of the soldiers, and what the minutemen thought of the whole thing.

The last question was met with same answer from all of them...

"We're taking back the commonwealth"

Two days later the soldiers left diamond city, prepared to join the fight once again. Meanwhile the general ordered 50 more minutemen soldiers to join the fight in the battle to take back Boston city. 10 of them carried computer calculating Quad missile launchers in military painted combat armor, five carrying 7.62 rifles in shadowed medium combat armor,15 in T-45 model F minutemen power armor with mini guns, 10 were in leather armor with six-crank laser muskets, and the last ten were minutemen modified courser uniforms with ballistic weave and minutemen emblem on them while equipped with modified laser rifles, strong the super mutant also joined them being bored at the castle.

Having the minutemen already cleared through the part of the city they walked into the small army ran into little resistance and marched forth to join their fellow soldiers.

A month later the minutemen cleared 3/4th of the city, ten minutemen snipers joined them in that time led by Maccready to take out gunners with information supplied by the railroad.

Unfortunately the raiders decided to work together temporarily, they brought together raider groups making it more difficult to take back another part of the city.

During another battle near trinity tower, gunners and minutemen soldiers were fighting each other along with strong the super mutant, leaving the mutants who watched in the tower confused.

Trinity tower was still a home for strong, therefore he and the minutemen he was with went to defend it. The gunners being unequipped and outnumbered to deal with them had lost against the minutemen forces.

For the first time the super mutants saw the minutemen had strength, much more than their previous leader Fist. They had defended the tower just because a fellow super mutant didn't want puny gunners to take it.

And having radio the super mutants knew of the minutemen's accomplishments, destroying the brotherhood of steel or the "tin men" as they referred to.

A super mutant known as "Razor" went down with revolutionary swords on his back, the minutemen raised their guns to the mutant however the mutant didn't try to attack, instead it wanted to "talk" which confused some of the minutemen.

Along with other super mutants, Razor went to talk to strong, the minutemen had proven they were strong and wanted to join the fight with them.

Strong seemed reluctant at first about the idea, and the same was especially said for the other minutemen, however after chanting with some of the other mutants strong got to like the idea.

The minutemen commander radioed the general for permission to have the super mutants to join, although a bit unsure the commander said this could put the odds in their favor against the army of raiders, the general gave it a go as long as strong kept them in line.

Having the super mutants join the fight gave the minutemen an edge against the raiders, having a lot more numbers on their side.

A few days after some battles were fought together with the mutants and the minutemen against raiders, their respect for each other grew, once dealt with caution to each other they now started to talk and actually become friends over time as strange as it seems.

Some of the super mutants were also fascinated with Strong's talk about "the milk of human kindness" leaving some of the minutemen to joke about it with the super mutants.

After another week of attacks the commander had equipped the super mutants with better armor and weaponry, attacking the raiders relentlessly this caused the already unorganized group to go up in chaos, in many cases they attacked each other mid-battle.

Another few days passed by and the raiders were destroyed, the ones that were still alive surrendered having only joined out of desperation. The minutemen in the process also saved kidnapped people who were being held for ransom money.

The remaining gunners in the main city either surrendered for the same reasons or retreated out of the city.

They took back Boston city after two months...

The operation was a success, the minutemen once again pulled an amazing feat.

And now it's time for the people of the commonwealth to rebuild...

Six months passed by, the minutemen and many people across the commonwealth worked together to rebuild Boston city. The minutemen had many resources and technology such as the Vault-tec workshop, robots, and newly made cranes that played big part in this. Settlers from across the commonwealth started to live in the city of Boston having they repaired the buildings, even started making clean working electricity with vault- tec super reactors to power the city once more.

Almost a full year later the city was rebuilt, roads were remade for the newly made APC's minutemen repaired and made, while occupiers of the city also started making Gym's, arcades, Gun stores, Junk stores, Food markets, and much more.

The streets were largely cleaned as well, much of the junk metal was melted down to help repair the buildings, wood was also used to help repair more homes and restaurants. A project for making working water also being worked on for all the buildings in the city, Vertabirds are now often used for transport or delivering supplies to Boston city.

Using the vault-tec workshop after clearing the way of fallen buildings, the people created the first new skyscraper in 200 years, although not as big some of the others in the city, it was mainly used as a headquarters for the newly made government officials to oversee the progress of the people and to make laws or decisions.

The newly made commonwealth government was run by a council, each council member a representative from a community, such as the atom cats, Diamond city, Vault 81, far harbor, acadia, nuka world, spectacle city (once known as spectacle island was turned into a city by the minutemen), minutemen military(the railroad is part of this but is mostly kept a secret), and other local settlements

Laws were also made to protect peoples rights, such as to bare arms to weapons (advanced weapons they have to go through training for), moderation on drugs (much to the general's annoyance he couldn't ban drugs), the right to minutemen protection, gender equality, all races are to be treated equally (although took convincing to the diamond city representative because of synths, ghouls, and mutants).

Super mutants, ghouls, and synths were also allowed to join the minutemen military, many super mutants actually joined the minutemen to be able to fight enemies, some mutants actually chose to live in the city, synths didn't often join the minutemen often just wanting a peaceful life. Plenty of Ghoul citizens signed up to join the minutemen as well.

Minutemen were stretched for a while, not being able to send forces to take back major parts of the commonwealth having to make the city, but after the city was repaired the general left it to the colonels to take back parts of the commonwealth while he helped form the new government.

Minutemen had built up their weapons, vertabirds, and with more recruits joining they had men,killing gunners and raiders, taking back outposts, and becoming a stronger force in the process...

* * *

 _In the glowing sea..._

A minutemen group of scientists and soldiers of 20 walk throughout the radioactive land in radiation suits and power armor carrying equipment, food, and supplies following the general who was in his quantum X-01 power armor. The general told his men that there was a major facility in the glowing sea that the minutemen were gonna take under it's control and repair.

It was Christmas day, the general planned to get back to the castle soon to his son. Joining him was Colonel Garvey in T-45 model F minutemen power armor along with commander Danse in X-01 mk III power armor with a minutemen emblem painted on the left side of his power armor's breastplate.

Along the way there were only a few rad scorpions to deal with and a few blow bugs...

A pyramid was in sight of the minutemen.

"What the heck is that?" one of the scientists asked in astonishment.

"The sentinel site, a pre-war military base" Danse answered him.

Walking over to the entrance of the concrete pyramid, they past a couple of crates.

Entering through the metal door they saw a heavily armored security door, the general walked towards it in his power armor and proceeded to unlock it...

Once open the scientists were astonished at what they were seeing, they proceeded to walk forward to the rails.

"Are those...nukes?" Preston asked, seeing a nuclear silo in front of him.

"Whoa..." one of the scientists mutter in fascination.

"Sentinel site Prescott was in the process of being turned into a nuclear silo before the bombs dropped, it was never finished" Drake explained, he then led them down the stairs towards the control rooms.

The general ordered a scientist and a minuteman in power armor to stay behind to examine the control room, the general and the rest continued.

"I can see why you wanted us here general, this will make an excellent military base" Preston commented "Not sure what were gonna do with a few of the nuclear bombs that are laying around"

"That's only one of the reasons were here Preston and you'll see soon enough" Drake told him as the footsteps of the men in power armor echoed through the facility.

Walking down the platforms tp the bottom floor of the facility, they then went through a circular hallway walking on more metal platforms, then gurgles and screeches could be heard nearby...

"Feral ghouls behind us" Preston said turning around aiming laser musket, shooting a feral ghoul's leg off.

The fellow minutemen in power armor had feral ghouls scratching against their metal plates, the minutemen made quick work of them with there assault rifles.

"I thought we got rid of all the feral ghoul's last time..." Danse said confused.

"They're could have been more hiding, or ones that only recently entered this place" The general explained "That's the reason why were heavily armed'

"I thought that was standard procedure" Preston joked getting a couple chuckles from the fellow minutemen.

Drake and Danse rolled their eyes and continued walking, the others followed suite. Going through the tunnels the minutemen eventually went into a part of it that collapsed, they took the path to the left then, the area had walls with holes in them and multiple crates of nuclear warheads.

"There's more of these?" A soldier questioned.

Continuing they group managed to get through a hole in the concrete wall that led to the other side of the collapsed part of the tunnel, continuing their walk the scientists stared in awe around them sometimes tripping over the gaps in the walkways, taking a right at the next turn there was no feral ghouls in sight.

Reaching the end of the walkway they came to a stop, in front of them was two big red steel doors and to the right of it an elevator.

"Stay here" The general ordered the team and exited his power armor, getting out he was wearing his general uniform without the hat, he then headed up the stairs towards the doorway.

"...so what's in there?" Preston asked Danse.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, it's better just to show you" The former Paladin answered him.

The general walked inside the room, seeing the dead children of atom and assaultron still laying where he last saw them, he walked over the body and headed towards the terminal, once on it he typed in the password opening the red doors.

The general noticed something over by the consoles, so he went over to investigate.

Seeing a little opened on the bottom portion of the console the general pulled on it with some resistance, in little time the compartment opened with a holotape inside.

Drake picked it up and read the text on the holotape.

"Classified, authorized personnel only..." The general read the text aloud before putting it in his pocket and heading down with the rest of the team.

"Holy crap..." Drake heard some of his soldiers say as he approached them.

"Mark 28 tactical warheads" Danse mentioned.

"This is enough to destroy the world all over again..." Preston muttered.

" _Tactical_ warheads Preston, they're a lot more powerful than mini nukes but nowhere near as powerful as the one's that were launched on the great war" The general corrected him.

"What are we gonna do with them?" Preston asked.

"...I want to finish the project that was started" The general said facing them.

"WHAT!?" Preston and Danse practically yelled.

"You want to make it so we can send these bombs in missiles?" A minutemen scientist asked for clarification.

"Essentially yes" The general said sighing at Danse and Preston's reaction.

"General why would you want to do that?" Preston questioned.

"I have to question you're judgement on this, these bombs are dangerous if not used properly, we can't just use them on whoever we don't like" The commander pressed.

Rubbing his nose in irritation of his officers, the general looked at them "If you'd both _shut up_ for a second I could explain"

They immediately went quiet.

"First of all I don't plan on just using them on a whim, you know me better than that" The general glared at them for suggesting it.

"Second of all weren't the brotherhood gonna use these as well just to get rid of people they didn't like to get to the institute? The only reason why the bombs are still here is because you were discovered to be a synth, and the institute was destroyed by the minutemen, halting the brotherhood extraction" explained the general further.

"...you're right general,sorry for being so presumptuous" Danse apologized.

"Please continue general" Preston said.

Drake nodded and continued "First of all what I say here is not to leave this room, no one says anything to anyone else about the information I'm about to tell you"

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"If you do mention this to anyone I will have to either contain you in a prison cell along with the people you told, or end you're life, it will most likely be the latter" The general pressed.

"Yes general" Everyone responded.

"...good, now the commonwealth, maybe the entire planet, has an enemy" The general started to explain.

"Almost two years ago, when the minutemen didn't even reclaim the castle yet, I heard something falling through the sky near the red rocket at sanctuary hills, Preston was with me on that day" The general said looking at Preston.

"Two years ago...?" He mumbled questioning himself.

"We went over to investigate it, it wasn't like any aircraft we've ever seen, strange design and shape" The general continued.

"You mean... that spaceship?" Preston asked his eyes widened as he remembered the event.

"Spaceship? As in aliens? Seriously?" Danse asked, clearly skeptical.

"Aliens aren't real are they?" one of the minutemen soldiers also said skeptical.

"There are millions of planets in the galaxy and you think that earth is the only planet where life evolved?" the general questioned them.

"..." they stood silent.

The general sighed annoyed "Well I guess you're all idiots then, because here's the proof" the general then pulled out a strange looking pistol from his bag and threw it to commander Danse, he fumbled with it at first before grabbing a hold of it.

"What is this...?" The former Paladin questioned "It's not like any Pre-war technology I know of that the brotherhood ever came across, and this power source...at least I think it's a power source..." He said inspecting the left side of it, the scientists and soldiers looked at it as well.

"It's not Pre-war, it wasn't made by the institute, it wasn't made on this planet at all" The general explained.

"Me and Preston didn't just find the spacecraft, we found the pilot" The general continued gaining curious looks from his men.

"We followed a trail of green blood towards the cave it was hiding in, it was wounded" Preston helped explain.

"Green...?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Yes green, we found it in the cave near a ham radio, we tried to see if we could help it, we didn't and still don't know if it was here for destructive purposes" The general told them.

"What happened to it?" Danse asked.

"We had our weapons down trying to look peaceful, however it shot at us with that gun, Preston much to my dismay decided to kill it" Drake finished.

"Sorry general..." Preston apologized.

"It could of attacked us because it was hurt and scared, however we also had our weapons lowered and it attacked us anyway, that's not a good sign" The general said and then turned around to look at the bombs "If there is more of them, who are just as aggressive, I'd like to have as many ways to defend our planet as we possibly can"

The general then turned back to them "That's why I brought you here, to get this missile silo up and running, most of the work is already done, we just need to repair the base, and I would also like a way to make more of these bombs and if necessary more powerful versions"

"I think I understand general" Commander Danse said.

"From here Danse I want you to oversee the repairing of this base, I'll also need you to inform the other soldiers and scientists that I will be sending for this operation" The general ordered him, as the commander handed him back the alien device.

"Yes sir!" The former paladin saluted to his general.

"Me and colonel Garvey will now take our leave" The general then entered his power armor and faced his men.

"For the minutemen!" The general saluted to them.

"For the minutemen!" They responded saluting back to him.

Garvey and the general then proceeded to walk towards the elevator, the general then stopped and turned around to look at Danse.

"Don't go disappearing this time understood commander?"

"...understood sir" The commander responded.

The general and Preston then walked onto the elevator and pressed the button, they rose to the upper levels.

* * *

 _At the castle..._

After passing the edge of the glowing sea the general called for a vertabird with a smoke grenade, the vertabird carrying the general and colonel back to the castle, they are now landing on the landing pad on the side of the castle wall.

Shaun ran down the set of stairs much to curie's dismay, he then headed towards his father who just got out of the vertabird.

"You're back!" Shaun yelled to him and wrapped his arms around Drake's waist.

"Whoa! You're getting strong" Drake said smiling looking down at the kid rubbing his head.

"Merry Christmas dad!" Shaun said happily.

"Speaking of Christmas, did you open the present I left you?" The father asked as Preston left him to his son.

Shaun shook his head "Nope! I wanted you to be here when I opened it!"

"Alright then let's get going" The general said, they then went up the stairs from the landing pad and headed towards his office, there laid a Christmas tree with a big box next to it, along with a cat sleeping under the tree.

Drake went to pick up the cat awaking it from it's sleep before sitting down on the ground and putting it on his lap, Shaun then proceeded to rip up the wrapping paper around the box, leaving nothing but the wooden exterior of the box,Shaun then unlatched the lid on the box and took it off...

An eye bot then rose over the box and hovered over to the boy.

"My own eye bot!?" Shaun yelled with glee.

"Yep, his name is ol' rusty, he used to race for some raiders entertainment" The father told him as he pet the cat on his lap.

'Can it shoot lasers?" He asked.

"Yes, but I disabled it" Drake explained.

"Aw man... but it's still really cool" The child perked up and then looked at the robot "We're gonna be awesome friends you and me!" The eye bot beeped in agreement, Shaun then ran out to the castle courtyard to run around with his new eye bot companion.

The general smiled in satisfaction...he then frowned remembering something.

Not moving from his spot with the cat still on his lap, the general removed his backpack and pulled out a holotape, the general then put it in his pipboy and text came up on the screen.

The text read...

 _Dear captain Dunleavy..._

 _I am sorry to inform you that one of you're relatives, Colonel Jack O'neil, is now deceased, he died in the line of duty to protect his country, taking on a threat that comes with the stargate program._

 _We send you are regards,_

 _Sincerely, from Vault-tec._

The general stared at the text for a moment...

"Stargate program?"

* * *

Captaindrake123: Merry late Christmas everyone, sorry it's late, have a happy new year!

 **General Drake's special stats:**

 _ **Strength: 10 (11 if using bench press regularly)**_

 _ **Perception: 9**_

 _ **Endurance: 10**_

 _ **Charisma: 7**_

 _ **Intelligence: 10**_

 _ **Agility: 8**_

 _ **Luck: 5**_

 **Castle stats:**

 _ **People: 42**_

 _ **Food: 50**_

 _ **Water: 480**_

 _ **Power: 838**_

 _ **Defense: 999**_

 _ **Beds: 42 (not counting bed rolls)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Captaindrake123: Here's the next chapter...*falls asleep*

* * *

 **Stargate commonwealth: Another Frontier, Another War To Fight Part: 1...**

"GRENADE!"

Minutemen soldiers scattered away from the frag grenade, an explosion ensued.

Minutemen soldiers were currently engaged in a battle with the Gunners at Hub city auto wreckers, looking to gain control of the area and salvage it for other uses, after retaking and rebuilding Boston city the minutemen squadrons were strategically sent to take back parts of the commonwealth.

Gunners have been more aggressive as of late, taking food and supplies from nearby traders, many minutemen encountered the gunners and took them down while also sustaining a lot of casualties.

"KISS MY ASS MINUTEMEN!" A gunner yelled to them as he shot a missile launcher towards their cover.

"Move!" Minutemen soldiers moved from their spot to narrowly avoid the missile.

"Commander Frank! They have air support!" One of the minutemen reported to his commander over radio.

Frank like most ghouls had wrinkly strange skin, his eyes were pitch black. He looked to the sky to find that the gunners indeed have a vertabird, a gunner in rusty T-45 power armor was at the mini-gun and started fire towards him.

"Understood, C -team snipers get in position, B-team get ready the quantum grenades!" He ordered over the radio.

"Once the C-team snipers take care of the vertabird me and Lieutenant Sandy will lower the bridge for B-team to move in" he finished and let go of the button on his radio.

"Yes sir!" The leader of B-team acknowledged.

"Sandy the snipers will need cover fire" He told his second in command.

"Already on it!" she responded cranking her Laser musket and firing at the vertabird.

Sandy was a blonde haired human female minutemen with blue eyes, her facial features included a small scar on the left side of her cheek along with some freckles.

"COME ON! YOU'RE AIM STINKS!" She yelled to the vertabird, she had a tendency of being cocky.

The vertabird shifted it's attention away from the minutemen getting to higher ground and fired at the cover where the commander and Lieutenant laid.

Two minutemen snipers got into position and began to fire .308 rounds at the vertabird, being too distracted by the musket fire from Sandy the gunner in T-45 power armor was shot in the head three times before he fell off the flying machine. Rounds were then shot at the propellers, the propeller then caught on fire before the vertabird span out of control and crashed into the side of the broken highway bridge.

"C-team provide cover fire for me and the Lieutenant!" The commander ordered over the radio as he and his second in command hopped over their cover and headed towards the crane controls up ahead.

Bullets and lasers flew by them from the exchange of fire on both sides.

"Enemies detected!" A robotic voice called, an assaultron was in their path.

"Screw you!" Sandy yelled to it and fired her laser musket all the way up to the sixth crank.

It hit the assaultron in the chest causing a good amount of damage, it fired a charged laser blast making them drop to the ground, Frank reloaded his automatic assault rifle and fired at it's already damaged torso from the ground.

"Critical damaged susta-" the assaultron and it's laser beam were interrupted as it's systems failed from too much damage and dropped dead.

Frank and Sandy then got up on their feet and reached the crane controls, the commander started fiddling with the controls while Sandy covered him. Minutemen and gunner forces continued to exchange fire as the crane lowered the bridge to the highway.

"The bridge is lowered, B-team move in!" Commander Frank ordered over the radio.

Two minutemen soldiers in medium minutemen combat armor ran, while the third was a super mutant with improved minutemen mutant armor, they crossed the bridge while firing towards the many gunners on the highway. Two of the soldiers got out quantum grenades and threw them towards the large groups.

"GRENAD-AAAHHHH!"

All the gunners nearby a quantum grenade screamed in pain flying into the air as most of them died while the remaining are extremely injured. The minutemen finished all of them off shooting them and stabbing them before they could even reach a stimpack.

"...all clear! Moving to the upper floor!" A minutemen called over the radio to his commander.

Reloading their laser and assault rifle they ran towards the path to the upper part of the highway.

"RAZOR SLASH!" Razor the super mutant screamed as he swung one of his revolutionary swords at a gunner leaving a gashing wound on his chest, before the gunner could react one of the minutemen shot her laser rifle at the gunner's head three times finishing him off.

"There's Gunners in power armor up ahead! I count three!"

"Understood Karen" Responded the others to the synth with short black hair and blue eyes.

"Razor think we should cut up metal men" The super mutant said with a growl.

Karen giggled at the super mutant, she found his obsession with cutting things pretty funny.

"MacCready can you hit the power armored gunners from where you are?" Frank questioned over the radio as he fired at one of the gunners on the ground.

"Is that a question?" MacCready answered as he fired at them, MacCready isn't officially a minutemen but he is recognized by the general as someone to be respected.

"Damn it!" A gunner yelled as a bullet hit his armor.

Karen and strong moved forward, Karen fired her laser rifle at another one of the power armored men.

"Man I wish I had my power armor..." The other minutemen soldier complained as he fired his assault rifle.

"Well it's in the shop right now because of the damage it got from last mission Gary" Karen reminded him as they took cover while Razor attacked one of the gunners.

Gary was a human redhead with brown eyes, he usually wore minutemen T-45 model F power armor and is the techie of the group.

"How was I suppose to know a raider had a nuka grenade!?" He questioned.

"Stop complaining!" Razor yelled at him as he finished off a gunner.

"Razor take cover!" Karen yelled to him as she got out another quantum grenade.

Heeding her words the super mutant fell back with them in their cover spot, she then pressed the button and tossed the grenade.

The explosion Damaged both of the Gunners power armor, Gary fired his assault rifle at one of them and his power armor clanged as he dropped to the ground.

"YOU"RE GONNA PAY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SH- **BANG** " The gunner's head explosion before he could finish and his body dropped to the ground.

The gunners on the highway were wiped out.

"All clear, the gunners on the highway are eliminated" Gary called over the radio.

"Acknowledged, the gunners on the ground are wiped out as well, mission successful" Sally replied.

"Razor's wounds hurt..." Razor grumbled, Karen being the medic looked over to him and checked his wounds.

She took out her med kit and treated the major ones with stimpacks, she gave him a med-x to help with the pain and bandaged the minor wounds.

"Any better?" she asked.

"Better" The mutant grunted.

"Good" she said smiling and helped him up.

"We'll meet at the first floor of the bridge" Frank ordered over the radio.

It didn't take long for them to meet up, Gary was already preparing a radio to signal back to headquarters.

"You did a good job for a recruit" MacCready complimented the minutemen recruit, he was allowed to go on the mission for some experience because of his excellent record in training.

"Thank you sir! It was an honor to go on a mission with the best minutemen Elites" The recruit said saluting.

This team was part of the minutemen Elite soldiers teams, only the best minutemen teams with high success rates could be called an Elite, and their team was the best out of all the Elite soldiers.

"Jeez lighten up a little, there's no need for saluting" Sally commented.

"Um...yes mam!"

"Now that makes me sound old..." Sally joked.

"Wait-I didn't-"

"Enough Sally, no need to mess with a recruit" Frank told her.

"You're no fun" She replied with a pout.

"If you guys are done over there you'd like to know that I've sent the report, their sending vertabirds over here to secure the area and should be here in ten minutes" Gary told them.

"Good" Frank replied.

"How many missions have we done in the past few days? Six?" MacCready asked.

"Seven actually" Karen said, apparently she kept track.

"Well we are tryin to take back the Commonwealth, we should expect to be doing a lot of missions" Gary commented.

"After we get back to the Castle the general has said he will give us some leave" Frank said.

"Really!? I could use this chance to put up my feet and drink some booze" Sally said smiling.

"You really should watch you're drinking habits" Karen said to her with a bit of concern.

"You're too innocent to understand" Sandy replied.

"Razor bored! Want to slash something!" The super mutant yelled out.

Frank sighed, this was his team.

* * *

General Drake's POV:

I read over the report of the successful mission at taking Hub city, I put the paper on my table and looked at the minuteman who gave it to me.

"What about the projects I have being worked on?" I asked him.

"Sentinel site Prescott has been almost completely repaired, the transporter at vault 88 is being tested but no concrete results have been acquired" he reported.

The sentinel site wasn't the only thing I've been putting men into, the transporter could also give the minutemen a huge advantage in sending soldiers anywhere in literally a minute's notice, and the moving of materials was appealing as well.

 _"There's still the problem of fuel for the nukes"_ I thought to myself.

I've already sent over copies of project cobalt schematics to vault 88 to come up with something similar for the nukes, if it works out well the nukes will have at least a 33% more powerful yield than before. But the rockets need fuel, gasoline isn't an option for us, so I was thinking of something similar to how the jetpack on power armor is fueled by a fusion core.

"What about that thing I asked to be looked into?" I questioned.

"You mean looking for any reference to something called the _stargate program_?" he asked, I nodded in acknowledgement.

"So far we've come up with little information, most of the reports we found mentioning it were at Pre-war military bases and vaults, but they were either half burnt or torn. We have some holotapes mentioning it as well but some of the data is corrupted" he told me.

I sighed, it makes sense that vaults had some of the reports considering the holotape I found was from vault-tec. Vault-tec was also a major military contractor.

"What about any records of someone named O'neil?"

"Yes we did find a record of him and put it on a holotape, it's said that he's a retired military colonel from before the war" the minuteman told me.

 _"Retired?"_ I thought questioningly.

"Was there anything mentioned about the stargate program?"

"Not much, it said he was once involved in it but the rest is under encryption, we have the boys at vault 88 looking at it now" he said.

"I would like you to have all the reports we have on O'neil and the stargate program sent to me, and send me the holotape once it's decrypted, dismissed" I ordered him, he saluted and walked out of my office. Preston walked in afterwards.

"General" Preston saluted.

"Preston if you keep doing that every time you meet me in my office I'm gonna get a headache" I told him as I read over another report on the vertabird transports for Boston city.

"What do you mean General?" Preston asked oblivious, which irritated me.

I sighed and put down my paper to the desk and looked at him "I have a name, use it, with no general"

"...sorry Drake" he responded meekly.

"Whatever, I just have enough people calling me General, I understand when were in public to use it but in private it's pointless and ridiculous" I said getting back to the report "What is it Preston?" I asked.

"The gunners have been getting a lot more aggressive recently" Preston said.

"I know, I've read six reports on it...what about it?" I asked not looking up at him.

"I'm thinking we should attack their headquarters" Preston said.

I sighed, the last time I was over at the plaza was two years ago, I killed almost everyone there, including captain Wes. For a while after losing their leader the gunners backed down and stayed put, however it seems they have a new leader named captain Crane. Since then they amped up the defenses of their base with machinegun turrets everywhere, and more of his men were supplied with fat mans, there was also well placed missile turrets to make it difficult for vertabirds to head in.

"If I went there myself I could probably kill them all" I said absentmindedly.

"Their new captain is smart Drake, he's got friends in high places, the railroad has tracked some of his suppliers to the Goodneighbor sect." he mentioned, since the recreation of Boston city the settlements being a part of it were labeled into sections, for example what was once called Diamond city is now called Diamond sect.

"You're planning on cutting it off, draining their resources to make them more vulnerable" I said seeing what he was getting at.

It annoyed me to no end that we still had people inside the city who would deal with gunners, but I couldn't send in teams to just search every building looking for information. No, I have the railroad for that. Only they were more discrete, especially with a steady supply of stealth boys from the minutemen.

"Even so, we don't know all of his suppliers, and we have forces spread through the commonwealth to take back land so we don't have numbers for a direct assault" I explain to him.

"Perhaps a stealthy one?" he suggested.

"Perhaps, but the railroad is currently managing synths coming to the commonwealth" I said, ever since the institute was destroyed and the commonwealth was rumored to be a much better and safer place synths, ghouls, humans, and even some super mutants started to make their way over here.

"They said they can spare Deacon, we could lend some of our more stealthy troops" Preston argued.

"Even so Preston it will take a good amount of resources to pull an operation like that off, such as bombs, ammunition, and extra stealth boys, meanwhile these resources are being aided to Boston city and the minutemen fighting to take back the commonwealth. What do you suppose I do? Cut them off?"

"The government doesn't need have of the resources you're sending them though" Preston said.

"Unfortunately Preston the citizens won't have that, they're still settling in, and more people from outside the commonwealth are starting to make their way over here leaving cause for concern for space" I said.

"Why do they need the bombs or the stealth boys?"

"The bombs are to help destroy unusable buildings, so they can make a path to for a new one. The extra stealth boys we have are being sent to other parts of the science community to safely observe wasteland animal behavior" I explained.

Preston rubbed his nose and sat down in one of the chairs in front of me "I remember when it use to be simple" he said.

I sighed "Me too...but until Boston city can stand on it's own we can't make much headway"

"What about the project commander Danse is working on?"

"The base itself is almost fixed, but we still need an alternative fuel source for the rockets" I explained.

Another minutemen entered the office "Sorry General, but the commonwealth government is asking for a meeting" she reported.

"Thank you, you are dismissed" I acknowledged her, I then got up and put my general's hat on.

"Must be some important business" Preston commented.

"Everything's important to them at this point, I got to deal with angered politics after all..." I said annoyed.

"Some of the people aren't happy?"

"It's mostly people from the upper stand of Diamond sect. complaining about ghoul's and synths" I explained.

"So a bunch of snotty spoiled people?"

 _"I taught him well_ _"_

"Basically yes, they still think they have the most power around here and are messing with internal affairs, I plan to put them in the new prison we just made" I said with an evil smirk at the thought.

"Good luck" Preston said.

I then walked out the door.

* * *

"Welcome back sir" Geneva, former secretary, said as I entered the building. She decided to get a job upgrade, she handled the processing of the law.

"What's going on with law processing?" I asked.

"Everything is going well as I can see, some of the new laws you suggested have been processed" She answered.

"Does that include having to drink alcohol at a certain age? Because I don't want to see a drunk kid on the streets" I asked, a few weeks ago I saw a fourteen year old girl laying in the middle of an alleyway with a bottle of alcohol in her hand, I carried her to a nearby police station for her to be looked after.

"Yes, along with some marriage laws for super mutants and ghouls, we've also passed the law where robots can prove their sentience"

"I see" I said as I walked through another doorway.

It came to my attention that some of the robots that had gained sentience weren't being treated equally, Codsworth had mentioned this to me when a man refused to give him some service while he was at a bar...although I'm not sure why he'd go to a bar.

So I developed a test, in this test robots can prove their sentience and receive a mark on their bodies to show it. They are then allowed to the full rights of any sentient being in the city. But of course not all robots will receive this, some not being sentient after all, and these robots will do what they were programmed to, such as lifting heavy objects, or defend guard posts.

"I hope the meeting goes well" she said as we reached the elevator.

I entered the elevator and pressed the very top button, the elevator than started to rise to the top floor.

The elevator door opened after a minute, I saw a secretary up ahead and walked over to her desk.

"General of the minutemen, here to join the meeting" I told her giving my I.D. card, she swiped and the information showed on the terminal confirming that I am the general. She gave me a nod and gave back my I.D. card.

"Thank you, you may go in" She said.

I nod back to her and headed through the door, seeing three long red tables lined up along with the representatives talking , I took a seat along with everyone else.

"Thank you for coming general" said a ghoul, his name was Keith, he coordinated all the meetings and operations of this building, and kept and eye on the situation of our society and government.

"What is this meeting about exactly?" I asked "I wasn't told beforehand"

"I believe we would all like to know as well" DiMA the representative of acadia gestured to the rest of the table.

"Yes I'll explain, let's get this started" Keith said and took his seat, the rest of the representatives did the same.

"First problem we have is of the richer members of the city, they have started movements against non-humans to kick them out" Keith explained.

"Is it that much of a problem? How powerful could their movement be?" Gwen representative of vault 81 questioned.

Keith looked in her direction " They have 80 members, and their numbers are growing" he answered, this got a few surprised looks from the table.

I sighed, it pissed me off to no end how racist people can be, but I had a sneaking suspicion that wasn't the only reason this movement existed.

"Where are they focusing their protests?" I asked.

"Places where ghoul's lived, mainly goodneighbor" Keith answered, I heard Hancock grumble in annoyance.

"Yea, it's hard to work with angry protesters at your front door" Hancock commented dryly.

"So their not just doing it because they don't like ghoul's or synths?" I asked rhetorically.

Keith smiled "Perceptive as ever general, you'd be correct. The rich are looking to increase their wealth and to make their lives easier by kicking out the ghoul's and synths to use the areas they occupied"

"What about the super mutants?" I asked.

"Super mutants their leaving alone, their good for little pay labor work, and since their is a lot fewer of them living in the city than in you're military they don't occupy a lot of area's the rich are interested in" he answered.

Hancock then spoke up "Why are we letting this happen?"

"Because other than some public disturbances, laws haven't been broken yet, however this is still discouraging non-humans to live here" Keith said.

"So it's becoming a bigger problem, especially if the city is going to be run by the greedy" Gwen evaluated.

"Exactly"

"Then what do we do about it? Racists are not cool in this cat's book" Zeke representative of the atom cats spoke up.

"Are you sure they are not in league with any illegal activities? I doubt they got all their wealth from simple means" DiMA asked.

"There is some rumors that some of them are paying and supplying gunners with ammunition" Keith said.

"They could be charged with treason for that, we're technically at war with them at this point" Hancock pointed out.

"We're at war with everyone in the commonwealth at this point, we're trying to take it over for our government control, raiders and unallied super mutants aren't happy with that. If anyone is supporting these groups it would be treason" I said sternly.

We are at war with the rest of the Commonwealth, not everyone is happy with the new government, they want to keep things the way they are. So if they don't want anything to change it wouldn't surprise me if any of them tried to take us down. We've only taken over Boston city, and have settlements turned into military bases or farms or ammunition plants, some others turned into towns and spread to the other buildings in the area. We have also secured some Pre-war military bases and vaults for minutemen use.

The only reason why we haven't expanded further is because most of our resources going to Boston city, if we had those we could take back more land and occupy more areas, planting defense turrets and stable food supply, this would make the other factions much less of a threat.

However, even if we focused all are resources into taking back and occupying the rest of the Commonwealth we wouldn't be able to maintain it. The problem isn't manpower, we are getting more people coming to join the Commonwealth government everyday, but we don't have enough resources. The minutemen maybe great recyclers but there is only so much we can salvage. And the mining facilities we established simply aren't enough, we need a new source of materials.

"The protesters are just worried about who gets jobs and homes correct?" I asked.

"I know what you're going to ask general, the people won't give up anything" Keith said.

"We might not be able to maintain the entire commonwealth, but if you could convince them to allow the minutemen to use some more ammunition, steel, circuitry, and oil then we can take back more land and allow for more space and jobs" I explained.

"The people already have more than enough, and if not so acadia has processed plenty of materials to share" DiMA informed.

"Keith if we can take back more land to ease the people's worries they could back off of the ghoul's, I can ask some of the people in my town to give more of helping hand" Hancock said.

"That could make things worse, people who are closed minded will think the ghoul's from Goodneighbor could go feral any minute" Gwen stated.

"We are **_not_** going feral!" Hancock snarled with extreme irritation in his voice as he slammed his fist on his side of the table.

"Hancock" I warned him as I narrowed my eyes in his direction, he turned to look at me before sighing.

"...sorry"

"It's okay, we understand, non-humans don't have it easy even now huh?" Zeke asked.

People of other factions might find this odd, but the Commonwealth meetings here are a bit more...open with how we feel about these matters. This does not mean however that we let this cloud our judgement and are decisions on important matters.

"I didn't mean any offense by what I said" Gwen apologized "But people have expressed concerns for this, although they aren't based on facts"

"So nothing short of taking back all of the Commonwealth will change their minds" I summed up.

We may be well organized and possess a lot of technology, a large workforce, growing economy, trade, and air superiority but we aren't as stable as we look. If you sum up lack of materials, racism, and a spread thin military you can make a guess that we still have a lot to do to make this huge government work properly.

After all, I don't imagine a lot of other factions has managed to make a government and society up to this magnitude, comparable to pre-war America.

"How about we get back to the treason deal? If we find out the bosses dealing with gunners the movements lose their leaders" Zeke suggested.

I looked over to him "That's a good point"

Zeke is more intelligent than he looks, despite his acts of 'coolness', he has lead the atom cats for years fighting against gunners so he naturally has some experience.

"It is?" DiMA questioned.

"It might not stop the racism completely, but it'll decrease the motivation and strength of the movement" Keith commented as he brought a few reports.

"And it will also give the gunners one less supplier" I informed " My minutemen sources have a lead on a supplier who deals in Goodneighbor sect."

I purposely didn't mention the railroad, I've never told them about it. This was the deal I made with the railroad, if they joined the minutemen we had to keep them a secret so they can continue doing their jobs of helping synths get new lives (which is much easier now they don't have to do mind wipes). This also made them more useful to me in terms of gathering information, you can't think someone who doesn't exist is listening to your conversation... unless you're like me and you're paranoid.

"Send the information over to the Valentine's detective agency, if anyone is gonna find him it's Valentine" Hancock said.

"I'll have the information sent to him" I said.

I then turned my head to Keith "There is not much more we can discuss on this, I believe there is something else you wanted to talk about?"

Keith turned his head towards DiMA " You must know of the people trying to take Acadia"

"Are you serious right now?" Hancock asked in annoyed tone.

Now I see why DiMA was here, every time there is a meeting in the Commonwealth an invitation is only sent to those who the meeting is relevant to. People trying to take over acadia is certainly something that requires DiMA at the table to discuss.

"Unfortunately he is correct, coursers who are survivors of the institute have gathered at the island and formed a raider gang, their main target is Acadia" DiMA explained.

"How did they form a raider gang? People in the fog have been known to be insane" I asked, this was confusing, coursers couldn't have used medical technology to help them, unless over the past two years they've been learning.

"Unfortunately they've been learning, the medical technology provided by the science community has been studied and replicated by them" DiMA explained.

 _"Just as I worried... of course the coursers aren't just gonna be the same as before, their not just machines. Now one of the great medical breakthroughs of our science community in the past year, to cure the insanity of the fog, is being used to form gangs to takeover acadia"_ I thought to myself.

This was beyond irritating, as I imagine it is to the science community from their hard work being turned against them.

"The minutemen have been doing an incredible job as ever with their occupation on the island, protecting both Far Harbour and Acadia, but their numbers are increasing to a point they are no longer just a nuisance" DiMA informed.

It's nice for a general to hear that his men are doing a great job, but I know the implications of his statement, he wants more minutemen forces to go to Acadia to stop the problem of the gangs entirely.

"DiMA you know we don't have enough ammunition or materials to make ammunition to arm soldiers or vertabirds to help you" I told him.

"What about your nuclear missile project?"

This statement was greeted with shock from the table other than me and Keith, I narrowed my eyes at the sly bastard.

"I'm sorry...did he say **_nuclear_** missile project?" Gwen questioned with a glare my way "Why weren't we informed?"

"Because it's not finished" I told them.

"You still should have told us, this is not cool!" Zeke yelled at me.

"The operation is military confidential, I don't question every projects all the other communities have, such as the project in acadia for mind controlling coursers" I informed.

DiMA's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting me to know this information, that was his **_first_ ** mistake.

I've known that he knew about my nuclear missile project, and in turn I checked Acadia, I just didn't expect him to tell this openly before a meeting.

"Oh come on DiMA!" Hancock yelled at him.

"It's not finished" DiMA said.

DiMA may be a good person overall, but this doesn't mean he isn't manipulative and deceptive.

"But unlike you I informed Keith, the one who coordinates government operations, and would have told the other communities once it's finished, while you planned to keep it a secret" I said to him, this was his **_second_** mistake.

"You have no evidence for that" DiMA told me.

"You mean other than the recording of you and the doctor's discussion?" I asked rhetorically, this was his **_last_** mistake, thinking I wouldn't bring evidence to the table.

I pulled up my backpack and looked into the section where I keep holotapes, I always keep important ones such as battle reports or information on me, and brought out the one with DiMA's discussion and slid it across the table to Keith.

DiMA may be manipulative and deceptive, but I was even more so to the addition of being smarter.

Keith picked it up to inspect it, he then turned his head to DiMA "Should I play it?" he asked.

"...no, there is no need to" DiMA said closing his eyes in defeat.

"So you didn't want the minutemen to wipe them out, you wanted them to buy you time to develop it" Gwen stated.

"It's not mind control as you suggested" DiMA informed "It's more of reprogramming"

"Come again?" Hancock asked.

"It's as I just said, reprogramming" DiMA said before opening his eyes again "The institute had programmed special codes into the coursers brains, to give them the urge to fight against the institute's enemies"

"But the institute is gone" Gwen told him.

"Yes, but not the institute's enemies"

This put some of the others into thought.

"The technology were designing is meant to _delete_ this programming"

"But you'll replace that with something else won't you?" I asked.

"Perhaps, I could give them programming to urge them to be free, to live as any other human would" DiMA admitted.

"That'd be like messing with their soul" I said as I narrowed my eyes towards the synth.

"It could also be seen as purifying it"

"No, you sound exactly like the people at the institute"

"The people at the institute didn't even think we have souls"

"Perhaps, but the way you're speaking is just how they would with synths, playing god"

This made him go silent.

"The institute played god, and I refuse to let that same mistake happen to our government" I finished.

"Agreed" the rest of the table said.

DiMA looked at the rest of the table in thought, he then spoke again.

"I believe we should end the meeting here, I will need to discuss this with my fellow comrades in Acadia"

"...yes, we'll continue the meeting at another time, general Drake, DiMA, and Hancock may leave, Gwen and Zeke still have some issues the deal with between their communities to discuss" Keith concluded.

The atom cats and vault 81 have been at each other's throats recently, if anyone were to ask me why I wouldn't even answer...it's really stupid.

I got up from my seat along with Hancock and DiMA and walked towards the exit.

* * *

 _In Boston city..._

I exited the building, before I left I decided to get a change of clothes, I simple blue shirt and some jeans, clean of course.

The reason for this is because I don't want to attract attention, I want to walk around Boston city freely. People would often cause a commotion if the general of the minutemen was seen buying some toilet paper.

 _"The things people make a fuss over..."_

Walking down the sidewalk I see vertabirds flying into the air, people walking around into restaurants and newly made stores, hotels, advanced technology integrated all around, such as robots,power conduits, radio dishes, terminals, and some areas have firework launchers for weather changing shells. There were also cars in the streets, in nuka world when I found Bradbertons vault I found a variety of things, such as a car that I sent to the science community to replicate and afterwards the schematics were sent to factories to be made and sold to the public.

"Read the news, brought to you by Publick Occurrences!" A seventeen year old teenager announced at a newspaper stand.

Piper's Publick Occurrences has gotten a lot more popular being the only people who deliver news.

I walked over to the stand " Five caps for the news"

I handed him five caps and took a newspaper.

"So the bears won huh..." I muttered as I read the sports section, I'm not usually one to keep up with sports but I figured I should check every now and then.

Sports have been brought back from the Pre-war America, from American football to soccer and baseball, and baseball has finally been cleared to be not an extremely barbaric sport unlike what was said by a certain seller of swatters.

Sports are very popular, surprisingly, we may not have stadiums anymore but we have made big areas built for the sports to be played in.

 _'A meeting of the government...'_

Before reading further I folded up the paper and put it in my pants pocket, not in the mood to read about the government meetings, after all the meeting didn't go well. If what was already going on wasn't bad enough this is bound to cause more distrust among Acadia, and perhaps even with the minutemen military, the way the nuclear missile information was received they have already decided how they felt about me not telling them the moment I started it.

Perhaps I should have, but even if I did they would've hated the idea, no matter how they received the information. But the missiles were necessary as a precaution, if the aliens are a threat we need every advantage we can get.

Explaining to the government this threat might help them to understand the need, but it would more likely cause more havoc. We have enough problems to worry about and if we added aliens to that list, I know the people would freakout, perhaps even the community leaders.

Besides thoughts on the possible total collapse of our government something else was on my mind...

This of course was the stargate program.

 _"I know I've heard that somewhere before...but where? ...the military?"_

My military days are something to think about, I mostly kept to myself, but I respected my fellow comrades. We weren't exactly friends, in fact I think some of them kind of hated me (not sure why) , but you could say we were like brothers, after all I hated my brother...

Thinking back to topic I tried to remember...

 _"One of the members was transferred to my regiment...his name was Kawalsky...he transferred from working with something about vault-tec..."_

I assumed it was something about the stargate program and tried to remember anything else... but I had nothing.

I sighed, I was no closer than I was five minutes ago.

My stomach then rumbled from hunger.

I haven't eaten all day...

I then headed over to the Diamond sect. which wasn't far from my current location. It didn't take long for me to reach the new gate, which was a reinforced and with it ballistic turrets nearby.

I walked up to the intercom and pressed it "I would like to enter"

"Give us a moment" they responded.

The door rose and allowed me to enter, the guards asked for I.D. and I showed them mine, they brought it to the machine and swiped it to see what came up. Once they read on the terminal they were a bit surprised and quickly came back over to give my I.D. back.

"General sir we hope you enjoy you're stay" the guard said with respect.

"Thank you" I said and walked towards the town.

 _"It's nice to get some respect every now and then, but eventually it gets old having people's acts suddenly change just because you're in a important position"_ I thought, it was annoying, and the attention I receive from this position is not wanted.

Some of the buildings were renewed and improved upon,such as connecting the town to the main power of Boston city, but it was mostly the same. I took a right to head straight towards Dugout Inn.

I opened the door and walked in to see plenty of people here, although not too many, it was past rush hour.

Walking up to the counter I saw Vadim in the flesh, I took a stool and sat down.

"Ah Drake! It's good to see you!" he announced in his usual russian accent gaining some attention from nearby occupiers, I grabbed his shoulder and brought him down to ear level.

"I'd prefer it if people didn't know I'm the general" I whispered in a hushed tone, he smiled and gave me thumbs up before I let him go.

"Ah of course, not one for fame, no?" he said before leaning on the counter "What can I get you? Alcohol? I go-"

"You know I don't drink alcohol" I interrupted him.

"Ah! No fun!" he said with a good hearted smile, this was routine whenever I came in here.

"Alright then...what do I get you? The usual?"

"Yea, only this time with some nuka cola" I answered him.

"Long day?"

"You have no idea" I said as he placed a nuka cola near my arm and went to get the food.

"Well that's what a bartender is here for, not just someone to serve food, but someone to talk to!" he said as I popped the cap off my nuka cola and took a sip.

 _"Ah~ Refreshing"_

I put the bottle down and looked at him " You just want to get some gossip on the government"

"Ha! Yes I admit, you caught me. But I am serious, if you need someone to talk to, I'm you're guy"

"Thanks, I feel better already" I say rolling my eyes.

The bartender chuckled " It's always fun to make witty conversation with you"

I smiled, that was something we can agree on, Vadim had now got me my food and set the bowl in front of me.

Chicken noodle soup, not irradiated, a bit weird to serve in a bar but it was the best chicken noodle soup around, in my opinion anyway.

I heard the door entrance open because of my good ears but paid it no heed as I got my spoon and put it into my soup.

I still have plenty of things to think about, such as where to get more materials, we just don't have enough as was mentioned in the meeting. But if we did find a new fresh source, even if it were objects that can be recycled it could become a huge asset. But the more I thought about it the more often I shot my own ideas down, none of them would solve the problems were having permanently, and if we can't solve these problems soon are government will end as soon as it started.

Casting these thoughts aside for now I brought my attention back to my food and started to lift the spoon to my lips.

* * *

 _At Sentinel Site Prescott..._

Third person POV:

"What are you doing!?" A certain former paladin of the brotherhood yelled.

"We are delivering food supplies-"

"Where we keep the nuclear warheads!?" Danse questioned making them go silent.

The commander sighed "Put them in storage room B, that room was just repaired and is very spacious" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" they responded and started carry the metal crates towards their destination.

"You okay commander?" an officer asked.

"Lt. Commander it seems like some minutemen don't understand the meaning of 'wait for orders'" he replied.

Lt. Commander Emily is second in command of Commander Danse, known for leading successful base operations among the minutemen and has proven to the general that she can be trusted with the secrecy of this mission. She has orange hair and blue eyes, she wore a blue minutemen jacket with a black shirt and wore a milita hat over her head.

"It would help if we spared some officers to direct the suppliers" she recommended.

"Unfortunately we need all the men we have here to get this base operational, besides they should've followed the map given to them or come to me or you for orders"

"We're busy enough as it is. And have you seen the map?"she questioned.

"...I haven't had the time" he replied.

She asked one of the nearby suppliers to hand her his map, she opened it and showed it to the former Paladin.

"...who wrote this? Can you even call it a map?"

"The general wrote it and had it printed" she told him.

Danse looked at the map again "Are you sure? I can't make heads or tails of this"

"That's because it's written in a way that enemies can't read it, the minutemen suppliers are taught how to decode it but as you can see it's difficult and takes time"

"I suppose it's necessary, this place is full of tactical warheads, if someone like the gunner's got their hands on them the commonwealth government would be turned to ashes" he said as he took the map and handed it to the supplier.

"But as you can see it's affecting our ability to work"

"Yes...I'll see if I can spare someone, thank you for coming to me about this" he answered.

"Of course sir, I wouldn't be a good second in command if I didn't"

They walked through the catwalk around the workers who were repairing the building.

"Speaking of command, have we gotten any new updates?" he asked.

"Vault 88 is making a lot of progress with the modification of project cobalt"

"Which is useless if we don't have a way to launch the warheads, have they made any headway?" he asked

"The general suggested fusion core based propulsion similar to jetpacks on power armor..."

"And?"

"They...don't have much on it, it's possible but with current testing it's not very efficient, their still working on it"

Danse rubbed his eyes from irritation, many suggestions and ideas were tested by Vault 88 for launching the rockets but none of them reached the efficiency level that they needed, and none of the ideas would get the rockets to space.

"We're focusing much of our resources on a project that has missiles that will probably never get off the ground"

"Do you believe that we'll need these missiles?" she asked.

"You've been briefed on the situation"

"Yes but I was wondering on your personal input" the second in command responded as they walked off the catwalk and into the command room.

The commander turned to her "I'm still skeptical that it's aliens, but clearly there is some sort of faction out there with a high level technology rivaling that of before the war, perhaps even better"

"What else could it be besides aliens?"

"The wasteland has produced many subspecies of humans, what the general saw could have simply been another mutation, perhaps one of increased intelligence" he explained.

"What about the materials found on the weapon?"

"Although the U.S before the war has had great knowledge it doesn't mean they knew of every element on the planet" he said simply.

"That theory is skeptical on itself commander..."

"Perhaps, but it's still a possibility"

They walked up to one of the engineers "Sir!" he acknowledged his superiors presence.

"At ease, what's the progress on the upgrades here?" The commander asked.

"The new terminals have been installed, the consoles are repaired, we have monitoring stations being worked on as well with improved scanning equipment" he reported to his superiors.

"How long until they are finished?" the asked.

"2 days" he said simply.

'That quickly?" the former paladin asked a little surprised.

"Were the best of the best sir, that's why the general sent us" he answered.

"It seems so...good work" Emily commented.

"Thank you mam!"

"You are dismissed soldier, carry on your work" Danse ordered.

"Yes sir" the engineer responded before calling out to his men.

"Break is over! Let's get back to work everyone!" he yelled getting their attention, they all proceeded to their work stations.

The former paladin watched as his men started their work again.

"Commander? Is something wrong?" his second in command asked.

He looked to her "It's nothing...sometimes I'm just reminded about my time in the brotherhood"

"I see..."

"I understand that you've had bad experiences with them, frankly I'm surprised you accepted me as a commander" he said.

"Maybe at first, but I know it wasn't your fault, if anything it makes me mad that that they would throw you out-a good officer- just because you were made in a lab"

"Thank you for the compliment, but you should know while the brotherhood's methods are...extreme...there are good men and women in that faction"

"I'll take your word for it" she said simply.

* * *

 _At Vault 88..._

"Monsieur I came here to work on medicine, not ghoulification" Curie former synth said simply to another scientist.

"There could be many applications for this-"

"Increased life spans is interesting, but the ghoul anatomy is still far less healthy to a human, and has a higher chance of gaining diseases, which is the opposite of what I which to research"

"Can you at least consider it?"

"Okay...I've considered it, no" she said simply, she had been taught by the general himself on proper refusal.

While she didn't have anything against ghouls, ghoulification was simply not a good idea to her.

"Now if you excuse me I wish to take my lunch break" Curie said and walked past the scientist who she heard groan in annoyance.

Walking down the metal stairs Curie spotted another scientist with brown hair through a window in the cafeteria section, once reaching the bottom she walked to the metal door and pressed the button on the side to open it and walked into the cafeteria section.

Walking over to the scientist's table Curie tapped her shoulder "Madame Mckay"

"AH!" She jumped causing the food in her hands to fall to the table, the woman's blue eyes sent a glare Curie's way.

"Don't surprise me like that!"

"I did not mean to scare you" she apologized.

"I wasn't scare, I was surprised, there is a difference" she said pointing her finger sternly at curie before turning back to her food.

Mckay was a 'friend' to Curie, someone she often talked to in her free time.

Curie took a seat across from her "I simply wanted to 'chit chat' with you, I believe that's what it's called."

"There isn't much to say, other than the other scientists are incompetent, I swear they don't even know what pie is...

"The equation or the food?"

"The food- the equation of course!" she said.

"I have some other researchers trying to get me on their ghoulification project" Curies said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Mckay sighed "Of course they would, possible immortality"

"There is no real defining evidence ghouls are immortal, just simply that they live longer than the average human"

"Try longer than the best of healthy humans, they live up to at least over 200 hundred years if pre-war ghouls isn't a ringer" Mckay commented.

" What about your research?"

"It's going slow" she said simply putting down her fork, she worked on the project for launching the missiles and studying the alien spacecraft, she wouldn't brag (she would totally brag) but she was one of the smartest scientists in this facility.

"I am basically doing all the work"

"None of the other scientists can help you?" Curie asked.

"I just said they were incompetent" Mckay said "At this point no one is giving me anything useful"

"Surely you are exaggerating"

Mckay rolled her eyes and went to eat her bowl of salad.

"Don't roll your eyes at me" Curie said to her.

"Whatever you say...my point is that I can't find a proper propulsion to get the missiles into spa-" she stopped before a realization dawned on her.

"What is it?" Curie asked concerned.

"...I think our alien spaceship already has the answer" She said getting up "We'll talk again later, I got work to do"

"It is still our lunch break, there is some cake at the counter"

"Too many calories" Mckay simply said before exiting the cafeteria and heading towards the storage bay where the parts of the spaceship were held.

Curie shook her head smiling, her friend is always concerned about her figure.

A minuteman walked by her window towards the exit, she noticed he had a holotape in his hands.

* * *

 _At the minutemen castle..._

General Drake stepped off the vertabird onto the landing pad, he headed towards the stairs. He spotted his son playing with Ol' rusty and dogmeat over by the entrance of the castle once he reached the main floor.

"General" Preston saluted to Drake.

"Colonel Preston, I will be in my office" Drake said simply as he walked past him.

"Yes sir"

Heading inside the General reached the wooden doors of his office and opened them, heading in and closing them behind him.

He rubbed his eyes and sat down at his desk sighing as he had more paperwork to do.

"Piles of paper, yipee..." Drake muttered sourly as he picked up another report.

Knocking was then heard from his door.

"Come in!" Drake yelled out as he placed the report to the side.

The wooden doors open to reveal the minuteman messenger from this morning, he walked over to the table.

"It's you again...I assume you have come here to give me an update" The general asked.

"Yes sir, the holotape has been decoded"

That caught the general's attention "Really? That quickly?"

"Yes sir, some of the data was corrupted but the boys at Vault 88 have been able to find a location"

"...a location to where?" Drake asked.

"They believe it is where the officer O'neil was last stationed, presumed to be where this stargate program location is"

"Anywhere close?" the general asked.

"It's on the holotape sir" he said handing it to the general.

Drake picked it up and rolled his chair towards his terminal, sliding it into the holotape slot and let it load.

Once loaded all the information on the holotape was shown, and as said some of the data was corrupted so some sentences weren't finished, leaving some info unsure.

 _Name: Jack O'neil_

 _Rank: Colonel_

 _Commanding officer: Vault-tec representative &((*() * !id()*_

 _Psychological status: **Suicidal Depression**_

 _Cause: Son named *)*)(*)* &^#-ied from shooti*^% himself with the officer's gu*&^_

 _Occupation: Vault designated stargate command (no designated number), located in Commonwealth massachusetts , South east of sanctuary hills, past red rocket._

Further descriptions were read by the general of the location, and the more he read the more it was familiar to him.

"That's where I found the alien..." he muttered to himself.

"General?" the officer asked.

The general turned to him "Thank you officer you are dismissed"

The soldier nodded and left the room leaving the general to his own thoughts.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Drake's POV:

It definitely wasn't a coincidence.

The project...this stargate program, is located near the cave that I found the alien in.

 _"What does that mean?"_

The alien crash landed on the planet close enough to the cave, and that cave happened to be near whatever the stargate program was. So the alien either came here on purpose for it, or knew that it could help it in some way so it guided the ship towards it before crashing.

 _"But what is it? Something that could help it get off the planet?"_

If so that would imply that it was some sort of advanced space rocket...

"General"

My head was snapped out of my thoughts, I remembered I was on a vertabird. I gathered minutemen and took three vertabirds to head towards the site, where the alien crashed, to investigate what this program is. Usually I wouldn't be one to go on these investigations with the need for me to handle things at the castle, but I've been looking into this for a month and with the recent connection I made with the alien and the project there was no way I wasn't going.

"Yes Lieutenant Sandy?" I asked.

The minutemen I asked to come were the elites, I would've also asked commander Danse to come as well but I still want him to run the operation over at Prescott.

"I-I just wanted you to know it's an honor to go on a mission with you general-sir" She stuttered while saluting.

"At ease Lieutenant, "

Her nervousness subsided, she had a goofy smile on her face as she sat in her seat, she must be really excited.

"Hey Sandy, you got something on your nose..." Maccready commented with a grin, Sandy then grabbed his arm and forced him down to her level.

"Don't ruin this for me..." Sally growled before letting him go.

"R-Right..." he muttered fearfully.

They probably don't know that I can hear them.

"It's nice to see you again boss" he said to me.

"You too Maccready, how is the team?"

"Very good, thanks for asking, it has a few rough edges" he said glancing at a glaring Sally "But I like them, their good teammates"

"Are we ready to go general?" The pilot asked.

"Not yet, we have to wait for the-"

"I'm here!" Frank called out from beside the vertabird and climbed in.

"Keeping the general waiting sir?" Sally asked her commanding officer.

"What took so long?" I asked.

"I was held up because I forgot my gun"

"Next time don't forget it" I told him.

"Yes sir" he answered.

"We're ready to go" I called to the pilot.

The doors slid closed and the engines hummed to life, the vertabird began to climb into the air.

"You think Razor is doing okay in the other vertabird?" I heard Maccready ask.

"I get the feeling that all super mutants are afraid of things that fly"

The rest of the ride was quiet, other than the sound of the engine running.

In the meantime I looked out the window to look at the sights below...it was good.

Buildings rebuilt, people driving cars, construction workers, traders, it was peaceful...and more green.

There was more plants across the wasteland than before, not dead plants, more living plants. It was incredible to me, so much had changed in just two years, the Commonwealth was no longer just a lifeless wasteland, it had hope, life, and safety.

This was what I saw for half of the ride, but the other half wasn't as pleasant.

A few metal clangs could be heard hitting the vertabird, they were bullets, not strong enough to penetrate the hull of course.

Sandy opened up the door and grabbed the mini-gun, she then fired at the raiders below.

The other side of the Commonwealth was total anarchy, raiders, gunners, feral ghouls, destroyed buildings and old cars. I could see nearby settlements that are the exact opposite of this, but much of the Commonwealth still needs rebuilding.

Although the minutemen and Commonwealth government accomplished a lot in just a few years there was still much work left to be done...and I wondered how we were going to do it.

I should probably be thinking more on the mission but I can't help it, on vertabird rides it's more peaceful (despite the bullets bouncing off the hull) which allows me to think more I can't help but think on what I could do to make things better.

I then heard the vertabird land on the dirt, we were here.

 _"Looks like I was getting too deep into my thoughts..."_

I opened the door and and jumped to the ground, I saw the other vertabirds had already landed, nearby I saw...Karen was comforting a hurling super mutant.

"Geez you got it all over my shoes..." Gary complained.

The super mutant glared at the mechanic making him back up, the super mutant's cheeks then puffed being filled with whatever he had for lunch and began to hurl again over the side with Karen patting his back.

"Will he be okay to keep moving?" I asked.

"This is why we take ground transports..." Maccready said.

"It'd be best to wait a few minutes, let it get out of his system" Karen said.

"Razor...hate flying...BLUGH!" the super mutant managed to get out before continuing where he left off.

I seem to remember Strong having similar problems.

"First Lieutenant you stay with Razor while we investigate"

"Yes sir"

"Follow us when he is feeling better" I ordered.

I turned to the rest of the group "We'll be going in the cave to investigate, you've all been briefed correct?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good, let's move" I ordered and walked towards the crash site, with the minutemen elite and some soldiers following behind me.

I past the burnt trees and headed towards the crater, the ship was delivered to Vault 88 but I could still see the blood nearby.

"Um general, is that green?" Frank questioned.

"Yes Lt. commander it is green, you've been briefed on this"

"I thought 'alien' meant someone from a faction we didn't know about"

"While that is partly true it is also the extraterrestrial kind" I said bluntly.

"...understood sir"

Not exactly remembering where the cave was I followed the trail of blood, it didn't take long to reach it, I could still see the large amount of blood smeared on the side of the entrance. Some of the soldiers eyed it with curiosity, some out of worry. We walked into the entrance and through the small passage to reach the main part of the cave.

"Ominous..." Maccready muttered.

 _"Preston stop!"_ Some memories of what happened here came up in my head, the body was still intact when I sent someone here to pick it up, that's gamma radiation for you, keeping the bacteria away, if the corpse can be eaten by bacteria in the first place...

"Search the place, there might be something hidden" I ordered.

"Yes sir!" They responded and spread out.

"I found a ham radio and a skeleton" Sandy called out, her voice echoing in the cave.

"Toolbox over here, nothing seems to be hidden" A minuteman soldier said.

Maccready felt along the walls with his hands as he moved.

'What are you doing?" Frank asked.

"Looking for hidden entrances, you know, like in Grognak the Barbarian" he said like it was obvious.

"This structure isn't that big,if there is a hidden entrance I doubt it's in the walls" Gary said "What are we looking for anyway?"

"Whatever the alien was trying to find, keep looking" I ordered.

There had to be something here, we just had to find it.

An hour went by and we still found nothing, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary other than leftover green blood.

"Nothing yet general, maybe we should try checking the ceiling" Frank said pointing his flashlight upwards.

I heard footsteps behind us "Sorry we took so long" I heard the first Lieutenant say, followed by the super mutant.

"Is there something to smash?" Razor asked.

"Nope, not yet anyway..." Frank answered.

"Search the area for anything unusual, aside from the green blood" I told them.

"Searching..." The super mutant grumbled disappointed, he was clearly expecting something exciting to happen.

* * *

 _2 hours later..._

"RAZOR CAN"T FIND ANYTHING!" The super mutant yelled enraged.

"CALM DOWN BEFORE I SHOOT YOU!" Sandy shouted at him.

It was understandable I suppose, in fact it was surprise he held up for this long with his low patience.

The super mutant grunted and kicked the ham radio.

"Don't do that!" Sandy yelled at him.

"Razor needed to hit something" he grunted back.

"Hit the wall then!" Frank told him.

"Wall didn't do anything" The mutant said simply.

Maccready could be heard chuckling to the side, Sandy sent him a glare to shut him up.

"Jeez...huh?" Sandy said questioningly making me look her way.

"What is it? Report"

She picked up the ham radio and looked to the bottom of it "I might be wrong but...normal ham radios don't have a blue button on the bottom"

I walked over to her and inspected it "You're right they don't..."

She handed it to me, allowing me to inspect it.

"So you've found something?" Frank asked.

"Not sure yet..." I answered.

 _"I suppose there is only one way to find out..."_ I thought to myself and moved my finger to press the button.

The radio hummed to life _"State your rank and regiment"_ A robotic voice came from it.

"...rank and regiment?" Maccready asked.

 ** _"State your rank and regiment"_** It repeated.

"This is pre-war rank and regiment right?" Frank questioned.

"The general is pre-war remember" Maccready reminded him.

 ** _"State your rank and regiment"_**

I grabbed the speak and raised it to my mouth and pressed the button "Drake Joseph, Rank Private first class, 108th infantry regiment, 2nd battalion"

 ** _"...voice authorization confirmed, please step over to scanner to confirm I.D. tags"_** The voice said, a small device revealed behind a wall.

"I knew it!" Maccready yelled.

"Shut up already" Frank ordered.

I walked over to the small device, I looked through my pockets for my I.D. tags, I've always kept them with me.

Raising it to the scanner letting it dangle out of my hands, a red beam of light passed over it multiple times before stopping.

 **" _Authorization confirmed"_**

And entrance opened up from beneath the floor, some dirt falling under it. A catwalk extended from it leading into the new entrance.

Once it was finished I called out to my men "Move with caution" I ordered.

"Acknowledged" Lt. commander Frank said and he and the other soldiers started moving with me.

Down in the passage I could see some electronics around, the bottom wasn't quite clear, it was very narrow. Reaching the bottom everyone had their guns out scanning the area , some radroaches were around but scattered once they heard the clicking of guns being loaded.

"There is some sort of vault door up ahead..." Maccready reported.

I walked towards it, the door was a metal door like at the passageway of Sentinel Site Prescott, highly secure and strong.

The door opened allowing for us to enter, there was a decontamination arch activated for us to walk through. Going through it we entered through a standard vault door, before leading down to a staircase.

"What's this?" Frank asked curiously.

"I think we went through the back door..." I said.

Pressing the button the door opened up extending stairs downwards, we walked down and entered into an office, and overseer's office to be exact. I saw the familiar unique desk in the center of the room, we were definitely in a Vault.

"This place is all dusty..." Karen mumbled.

"It hasn't been used in 200 years, what do you expect?' Gary questioned as he went over to the overseer terminal.

"Let's see here..." he said as he pressed the start button.

"Come on..." the computer started up and displayed to put in a password.

"A password...it might take me a while"

I pointed to one of the minutemen soldiers "You stay here to make sure he's protected"

"Yes sir!"

"The rest of us will go explore the area" I said raising my laser rifle.

The sliding door opened, leading to a more open area, it was like a standard Vault but the design was...different. Some of the color scheme was green, other parts of the area seemed to be larger than the average Vault, if I could compare it to anything I'd compare to Vault 88 since I was the one who designed it.

"This way is the medical bay" Sandy said pointing towards the right.

Following her she opened the sliding door, the lights dimly turned on,

"Wow" Karen said as she walked forward "Look at all this medical equipment, X-ray scanners, M.R.I's..."

Maccready grabbed a metal crate looked through it "There is a lot of stimpacks here in case we need them"

"Let's keep moving" I said and exited the area to another room connecting to the medic bay.

 _"This seems like a lab"_

Scanning equipment, chemical lab tables, microscopes and such pointed to that assumption.

"What's that on the table?" Maccready asked.

"An...urn?" I questioned.

"Urn?" The super mutant said the word aloud, confused.

An ancient looking urn was on the table, two of them in fact. One of them was opened already with a covered examination plate to the side.

Walking over I picked up the urn and examined the contents, there was nothing inside.

Setting the urn down I looked over to the contents of what was being covered, and lifted it off.

What I found surprised me, it was decomposed, snake-like.

"What the hell is that thing..." Maccready asked sounding disgusted.

"Whatever it is it's been long dead" Frank said.

I looked over to the other urn "Maybe another dead one is in this" I said and picked it up and reached for the lid.

"Maybe we should have it checked before we open it" Frank said.

I take my hand off the lid "Maybe...I'll store it in a bag to examine it later" I said after thinking about it and placed it in my backpack.

"There is very advanced equipment here general, we should send some men to occupy this Vault" Karen recommended.

"Let's keep looking through it first shall we"

 _"So far things are going well, no turrets to shoot at us or anything..."_

Exiting the medic bay we went through to see an elevator up a staircase and walked up to it, the door was opened.

Entering it the elevator seemed to be powered, so I motioned for everyone else to come in.

"There are a lot of floors here" Frank commented.

"Hit the one on the bottom" I ordered.

"Why boss?" Maccready asked.

"Because it is where the secret stuff is in every military base" I said bluntly.

Saying no more Frank pressed the button and the door closed, the elevator then descended to the lower floors.

* * *

 _Bottom floor..._

Third person POV:

After a while of hearing a super mutant grumbling at having to wait, the elevator opened.

We walked into the metal hallway, the lights were off, some dust could be seen around the metal walls as the group turned on their flashlights and shined them throughout the corridor.

"Stay together, we don't know if there are any security measures we don't know about" The general ordered.

Stepping through the hallway their boots clanged against the metal floor making an echo, reaching the end of the corridor and went left. No more noise than the groups footsteps making an ominous silence.

"There's a doorway here" Frank called out getting our attention as he pointed his flashlight

He opened the door, inside was a set of consoles and equipment that collected dust over the hundreds of years, nearby there was a set of stairs leading upwards to another floor.

"Search the area, see if you can find anything with information, holotapes or files" General Drake ordered, they quickly followed it and began splitting up to different areas and corners of the metal dusty room.

"Make sure you don't damage anything"

"Searching searching..." The supermutant grumbled in annoyance but complied.

"Frank come with me, we're heading towards the upper floor" The general said and headed towards the set of stairs with the ghoul commander.

Keeping their weapons up and ready Drake and Frank creaked up the stairs, the sounds of rustling equipment below them as the men searched.

Once at the top of the stairs the General and commander were greeted with a room full of equipment, terminals with dust covering the monitors, consoles with scanning equipment offline, and some other devices the general recognized as for use of scanning radiation.

A window was above the computers, in front of it was some sort of wall blocking any view beyond it.

"This looks like the command center if I've ever seen one" Frank commented dryly.

Walking over to the terminal desk the General set down his laser rifle on a nearby rolling chair, the console full of buttons and switches along with monitors above them. The general looked over the consoles brushing off the dust and reading the labels, most of the labels however were somewhat scraped.

"It looks like most of the functions here are to manage power flow or adjust scanning equipment..." The general commented.

"What's this for then?" Frank commented from the far left side of the desk prompting the general to walk over.

Looking it over was an extra console and radiation detection equipment "Strange...what is it all for?"

"See that?" The general pointed towards the window making Frank look in the direction "There's a window here, it means that wall is some sort of retractable protection to whatever is on the other side"

"So whatever the alien was after...is on the other side" Frank said.

"You seem unsure" The general noted.

"I'm just expecting the worst general, the more things go right the more I expect it to go wrong"

"Hopefully nothing will go wrong, but still...keep your eyes sharp" he said.

"Of course sir" Frank replied.

Grabbing his laser rifle the general headed towards the nearby door, activating it's mechanism it slid open. Inside was a long red table, chairs surrounding it with some papers near them.

"It looks like a conference room" Drake said "You stay and look around for any files, I'm going to go to the next room, if I'm not back or radio in 10 minutes regroup with the others and come look for me

"Understood" he said obediently.

Leaving Frank behind the general headed into the next room, surprising him was just an office, a wooden desk in the back along with an american flag hanging.

"Cancel that order, it's just an office" The general called to the other officer.

Walking inside the first thing he noticed was the familiarity of the room, portraits displayed on walls, and award metals. Nearby were cabinets and bookshelves, extra chairs were in front of the desk.

The general first walked over to the desk to examine it's surface, nothing noteworthy was found.

Next was the file cabinet, this time when it was opened it was filled with file folders.

"Jackpot" The general muttered to himself as he searched through the folder files, having extra practice with all the paperwork he has done recently.

Pulling out the file folder that said confidential the general opened it and read the paper...and what he read astounded him. Drake quickly put the folder in his bag and searched for any other relevant folders, reading each one before putting it into his bag.

A few minutes later he walked out back into the conference room.

"General?"

"Did you find anything noteworthy?" Drake asked.

"I've found a few file folders on some sort of data" he responded.

"Save them, we are going to gather the others below us" The general ordered as he walked past the .

Heading through the command center the general and climbed down the stairs gaining the attention of the officers "Did you find anything?" Drake asked his men.

"Not much sir, just some notes and more equipment" Sandy responded.

"We found an office where I found some files, and if they are correct then this...stargate is very important" The general told them "We're going to go out into the hall and find any entrances nearby"

The general walked out with his men following behind into the hallway when the radio on his pipboy responded _"General sir I've hacked into the terminal at the overseer's office, it seems like some sort of order was given to leave the vault"_

"That would explain the lack of skeletons" MaCready said.

Bringing the pipboy to his face the general pressed the button "Understood, see if you can find anything else we will rendezvous with you in 20 minutes at the top floor"

 _"Understood sir"_

"General there is a big door over here" Karen said pointing her flashlight towards it.

The door was a wider version of the regular interior metal vault door, about 4 times wider allowing more people to enter.

Karen walked over and pressed the button making a click but the door only moved up 3 inches "It must be jammed" she commented as she pressed it again only for nothing to happen.

"We'll have to do it the hard way then...Razor, help me with this" Drake ordered as he grabbed the bottom of the door along with the supermutant and started to lift.

Having difficulty Drake called out to the others "Urgh...we need more leverage, men get over here"

"Yes sir!" They obediently followed the order as they all took an area and started to lift the door upwards.

"Some of the locking mechanism must still be on" Frank said as he lifted.

"Push harder!" Drake ordered.

The door moved upwards even further, with difficulty they kept pushing, the supermutant also having trouble puffed as he pushed harder on the door.

With one final push the door was all the way up in it's panel letting the group relax their muscles.

"Phew..." MaCcready wiped off the sweat "I think I need to get in the gym more often..."

"Ring?" The supermutant questioned.

"No, the gym"

"No, ring" the mutant said simply as he pointed to the center of the room.

Focusing their attention at where Razor was pointing, in the center of the room was a catwalk leading up to the center of an ancient looking giant ring that was easily bigger than the size of a behemoth,symbols on the inner ring could be seen.

The general counted them in his head "39 symbols...if this is what the file says then...this could be the answer to all of our problems"

The group looked at their general confused, as he had a small smile on his face

* * *

Captaindrake123: This took longer than expected, and I'm not gonna lie I kind of lost motivation for a while.

Commandercaleb: That's because the power went out before he could save all his progress.

Captaindrake123:*takes deep breath and releases* And it happened again the next day so I got a little paranoid...and I had a lot of work to finish up in school so I had to take my time with this, but nevertheless here is your chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Captaindrake123 : It's been a while since I posted a chapter, let's fix that shall we?

* * *

 **Stargate Commonwealth: Another frontier, another war to fight Part: two...**

 _1 week later..._

* * *

 _A_ _t the government HQ..._

Third Person POV:

The general of the minutemen walked up to the secretary carrying a large bag over his shoulder, living up to his routine he handed her his I.D card and she scanned it for verification.

A few seconds passed, the terminal confirmed the I.D, she passed it back to him "Go right in"

The general nodded to her and proceeded towards the door, once he opened it he saw that at least half of the delegates have already arrived. All of them are in clean business uniforms chatting with each other, some of them held vault-tec caffeine drinks, others just regular nuka cola and some whiskey. Keith held a cup of whiskey in his hand talking with Hancock at the other end of the table.

He walked towards them, greeting the delegates that he walked by, Hancock saw him and waved him over.

Drake had soon walked over to them after greeting a couple more of the delegates "Well if it isn't the man of the hour, what's this meeting about?" Hancock asked taking another sip of whiskey.

Keith turned his head to Drake "Yea, a meeting with all the communities is very unorthodox and difficult to gather in such a short amount of time, what's this about?"

"It wouldn't be fair of me to say it before we begin" The general said.

"Probably, but everyone here isn't exactly happy with you and DiMa right now, with the stunt you pulled with nuclear weapons and mind control" Hancock commented dryly "What the hell is that even about anyway?"

Drake sighed with an annoyed expression "I'm not gonna live this down for a while am I?...they're for our government's protection, if I said anymore I'd be giving spoilers to the presentation I'm giving"

The general then sat down in a nearby chair, letting himself sink into it he tipped his hat over his eyes to cover them from the light, allowing himself to sink into the chair.

"Drake...the reason why I even allowed for this meeting to happen with no information beforehand is because I trust you, but the other communities are reluctant-"

"I understand that they aren't happy, which is why today I'm going to explain why the missiles are necessary in part of my presentation" Drake interrupted Keith.

"...I see, and judging by the fact everyone needs to be here you have some important information" Keith said as matter of fact, staring at the man curiously

"Did you make that deduction yourself genius?" Hancock joked to his fellow ghoul.

"How long until the other delegates arrive?" Drake asked, not bothering to look up.

"Ten minutes, you probably shouldn't be acting so nonchalant right now though" Hancock answered "I mean everyone is pissed at you, there's no getting around that, so it probably doesn't help that you look like you don't give a shit"

The general of the minutemen tipped up his hat, showing his friend his bored narrowed eyes.

"...Which you actually don't, I'll give you points for being honest"

The government official looked at the general with an annoyed expression " You must have something big planned don't you?"

Drake's only response was a mischievous nod.

"...well look who's early?" Hancock announced to everyone, their attention went to the opened door as the rest of the delegates came inside, everyone who was seated stood up at attention.

Along with the rest of the delegates came DiMA, the general and the synth locked eyes for a moment, both had neutral expressions. But their eyes told a different story, holding distrust amongst each other, but yet a sense of respect.

Everyone took their seats, an employee of the facility here passed around information files to each delegate at the table "Shall we get this meeting started?" Keith questioned.

No one held any objections. "Good, general Drake has called this meeting to discuss very important matters that concern the entire government" everyone took their seats, ready for business.

After hearing his name Drake rose up from the table, the atmosphere was tense in the room as all eyes lingered on him. He walked over to the front of the table, where a projector was prepared for his presentation, the white screen behind him.

"If everyone would look into those folders, you will see these are highly classified files" The general motioned for them to open the folders, the delegates proceeded.

"The first one on the menu, the nuclear missile project, it's construction and purpose- and before you say it's unbelie-"

"What is this crap!?" Avery the delegate of Far Harbor questioned what she was reading.

"Avery" Keith told sternly "You will stay quiet until the general is done speaking"

"...I apologize, please continue to explain"

The general sighed from the looks of doubt across many of the delegates faces "Before you pass anything off as...'crap' as Avery put it, I would like to ask you keep an open mind, this will all be explained"

DiMA stood up "May I speak?"

"I would also like to speak as well" Gwen, the representative of Vault 81 asked.

"...you may" The general allowed.

"Forgive me for being blunt but...aliens? That sounds like paranoia" DiMA told him, holding out the file in his hand.

"Yea...aliens aren't real, that was just a bunch of government paranoia and were only in sci-fi comic books before the war" Gwen stated as if it were matter of fact "Little green men on the moon? That's not real"

"If you would wai-"

"Is that what this meeting is about!? Talking about things that aren't real?" Another representative questioned, causing the others to murmur.

"Settle down!" Keith ordered, but they kept going about with doubt of the general's sanity.

Drake himself shook his head having a look that said 'I'm working with idiots', he rubbed his forehead in frustration before grabbing his backpack and unbuttoning it "Hey what is-?" Zeke the representative of the atom cats questioned before the general threw the bag on the table...and what came out was a green head with eyes blacker than ghoul's.

"AHHHH!" some of them members screamed in terror at the sight (Zeke's scream sounded interestingly feminine), while others looked at it in bewilderment and confusion.

Eventually everyone calmed down and looked at the general for answers, who was flipping through his pip-boy as if waiting for them to finish their freak out, he then looked up and noticed they were out of it and put his arm down "If you needed proof...there it is" He said simply.

"What...is it?" DiMA questioned examining the head, but keeping himself cautious and refused to touch it.

"An alien's head, it was recovered from the crash site mentioned in the files, don't damage it as I promised the science team to return it" The general of the minutemen told them calmly as he walked over and picked it up putting it back in the bag "...would anyone else like to take a look? Anyone?" he gestured the bag towards them, only to get some disgusted looks as a response.

"...okay, now that's over with we can get back to the presentation" Keith broke the silence that befall the room after getting out of his own shocked state.

"Thank you" Drake thanked the supervisor before returning near the projector "What's first to talk about is the need and construction of the nuclear missiles project"

Across the room people held reluctant expressions, they slowly but surely opened up the folders again and read through them.

"I've received many comments on this, not all pleasant" Drake sent a quick glance to Zeke and Gwen "But many of you don't actually understand what the project is and what it will be used for"

"Tactical warheads, they aren't atom bombs, essentially they are more powerful than a mini nuke but not nearly as powerful as the bombs before the war" Keith stated in a stern tone of voice.

"Exactly, they are made for precise attacks" The general told them "However it should be noted that there are plans in work to make more powerful warheads, these will not be used on the surface of our planet, we have enough radiation to worry about"

"Amen to that..." Hancock agreed, flipping to another page in his folder.

"These weapons will be used on the, 'aliens' as we put them, they have advanced technology in which some surpass that of pre-war America and even the institute"

Silence befell the room for a moment before the general spoke again.

"However we are not without defenses, we have plans in the work for many different defense technologies" He set down his file "It should also be noted that they don't seem to be an imminent threat, however we do not have much more information on them than what you have in the files"

DiMA raised his hand before standing up holding the file "In here it says that there are rumors going around, calling them...'Zetans'?"

The general nodded "Yes, some of these rumors have dated back for centuries, this tells us how long these aliens have been around, this is what points to the assumption that they aren't an imminent threat, if they were going to destroy us they would've done it sooner"

"I see, there also believed abducted victims in these files, have they been interviewed?" DiMA questioned.

"No, questioning civilians about aliens would lead to the conclusion that confirms their real, as we're looking into it, and that could lead to panic"

Hancock raised his hand before standing up "I noticed in these reports that the only victims were human, the aliens only take a special interest in them"

"They've probably been observing our planet for centuries, overlooking the development of humans" The general told them.

He turned to the projector and turned it on "Now for the next part of our presentation, the stargate"

The light shined from the optic, hitting the white wall and showing the images of a giant stone-like ring in a metal room. The people in the conference room looked at it with great curiosity, the designed seemed...ancient, yet oddly striking, as if it held some great power.

"This, was near the alien crash site, a military designed vault housing an ancient artifact, the alien was looking for it to get off the planet" The general of the minutemen explained, the council seemed intrigued, some others reluctant.

"Off the planet? What? As in other worlds?" Said the new mayor of Diamond section, mayor Sullivan "Sorry if I sound...doubtful but this sounds like it's straight out of a sci-fi comic book"

The general looked to everyone with a _very_ serious expression, getting everyone's full attention "I'm sure you're all doubtful, probably thinking 'Is this some kind of prank?', but I assure you that this is very real and important" he hit a button on the projector and it went to the next image, the central command with the window to see the gate "If you flip over to the next page in your file, you will find more specifics on this device"

"It has thirty-nine symbols, each one is a constellation of stars, seven of these symbols are used to dial in coordinates to connect to another gate on a different planet by creating a wormhole, like a dial on a pre-war phone" Drake took a moment to look over the table "Any questions so far?"

Sullivan raised his hand "Um yea...what the hell is a wormhole?"

The general pondered in thought for a moment "How to explain...Keith I need a piece of paper"

He ripped one out from the inside of a notebook on his desk and handed it to him "Essentially, the reason why we can't just leave the planet to another one is because it's too far away, we'd die before we got there" Drake drew two points on the piece of paper far away from each other "What a wormhole does is...it folds space" He folded the piece of paper so the two points were on top of each other "And then..." Drake poked a hole through the paper with his pen, some of the delegates near him jumped in their seats from the sudden motion.

"It punches a hole through, essentially making a shortcut of just a few steps in contrary to billions of miles" he showed the piece of paper to everyone by adjusting the projector to show it, giving everyone a clear view.

"Wait wait wait!..." A woman wearing a business uniform, her name was Mackenzie Bridgeman. She was originally a slave to the former raiders of Nuka-world before they were killed single-handedly by the general of the minutemen, she is now much better off as not only the lead doctor but as the representative of Nuka-world.

"A-are you saying that thing has the ability to let us go to other worlds...as in alien worlds" she questioned with a look not of doubt, but completely surprised at this revelation.

Drake opened his mouth to respond...but he closed it and gave it a moment of thought "Not...exactly"

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" DiMA questioned "This was what the 'alien' was trying to get to, naturally one would assume it leads to his...planet..." he said, with a bit of an unsure tone in his voice.

"You assume the alien has a gender, but as for alien worlds...that's where it gets complicated...the recovered records of the base show that three worlds were visited, but keep in mind that these are only the records found so far, that it seems like there are human inhabitants on one of these planets, and the others visited can easily support human life" He described to them.

"There are...more humans on another planet?" Gwen questioned "Are they settlers? That could mean they haven't been affected by radiation at all"

Drake shook his head" No they weren't settlers, they were already found by the time the project started"

"What are you saying? That there might be more humans on other planets...?Wait! don't answer that, the look on your face tells me that's a stupid question" Hancock stopped himself.

"Yes it was" Drake said as a matter of fact and looked at the rest of the table again" And according to the limited data we recovered, it is believed that the human colony originated from earth" The general told them.

Keith took a long good look at him, he had been quiet for most of the presentation "Assuming that we can believe this-and this a big fucking bomb to drop on us by the way- we have fellow human brothers and sisters that somehow went through the...what did you call it? Stargate?" he asked, almost like he was wondering if he pronounced it right.

The general nodded to him "Yea...went through the stargate, how did they get there?" he questioned, everyone else seemed to have similar thoughts.

"Good question, we're not sure, there are theories of course" Drake said gesture the table to look at the files "There are some mentions of a place called Egypt, it was essentially very well know for having large constructs know as the great pyramids built by people thousands of years ago, this was also where the stargate was found in 1945, we believe that ancient humans might of used it to travel somewhere else"

"So you think that...what? Some Pharaoh decided to go into another world with a bunch of slaves?" Keith questioned, he knew very well of pre-war history having lived before the nuclear apocalypse.

The general gave a small smile, he liked having someone he could level with "Certainly possible, it's one of my personal theories"

"What the hell is a Pharaoh?" Hancock asked.

"Basically a slaver" Drake answered bluntly.

"Say no more"

Drake got back to the topic at hand "We don't exactly know 'how' they're there, we just know they are...or at least they were 200 years ago"

"Were? Didn't you test it?" Mackenzie asked.

The general shook his head for no "It would take a great deal amount of resources to get the base fully operational, and the stargate itself has been described to take in a great amount of power, I wanted to run this by the council before I did anything"

Silence befell the council for a few moments, the stunning truth seemed to finally began to sink in...they might have the ability to travel to other planets.

Avery was the first to stand up "First...I would like to apologized for earlier"

"You are forgiven" The general told her "It's understandable, I had some doubts as well"

"Secondly...I would like to ask if you know if the gate actually works?"

The general contemplated his next words for a few moments "...let me show you a holotape video that might answer your question"

Drake switched the projector to it's video settings and slid the holotape into the slot, the video began to play...

Everyone looked at it with great anticipation, the scene played out in black and white and the video started with scientists near the big ring know as the stargate.

The face of an old man in a lab coat had walked in front with his face fairly close to the camera.

 _"Is it on?"_

The scientist looked over the camera to hear whoever was behind it, and then brought it back to it's earlier position.

 _"Good...this will be the 17th attempt to activate the device, this will be recorded in the name of science"_ Their voices somewhat garbled, but understandable.

The scientist took a few steps away from the camera _"_ _It is believed to be a gateway...if activated we will send our volunteer..."_ He gestured for someone to come into the frame, a few seconds later a young man in his twenties came into view, wearing clunky equipment of submarine gear attached to him " _Ernest Littlefield through it, we will now see if his theory is correct"_

The scientist then put the speaker away, allowing the camera to zoom in as the workers beginning to climb up on specialized ladders, they then started turning the inner ring of the gate, nearby scientists talking to them, instructing them on what to do. The workers stopped turning, the gate dialed it and a light glowed, and so they began to turn again, people nearby took notes writing on paper.

Everyone in the Commonwealth meeting room looked at the video, eyes not wavering "...when was this taken?" DiMA questioned curiously, his eyes refused to leave the screen.

"Back in 1945...it was copied from an old video tape to a holotape" The general himself did not take his eyes off the screen, although seen it multiple times before he is still amazed by the footage.

Back to the video multiple dials had been encoded, up to four now. The camera roamed around the room landing on Littlefield's backside, he was staring at the gate with great anticipation, the camera then roamed back to the gate. Up to five coordinates had been encoded, the workers seemed to be getting tired but kept going to encode the sixth symbol.

"What should we expect to see, how does this answer my question?" Avery asked risking a glance to the one in question.

"Just wait, it won't be long now" The general asked for her patience, she nodded and continued to watch the screen.

The workers took a break for a few moments before continuing the dialing, the nearby instructor urgently telling them to keep going, before he put his hand up and his mouth opened widely, presumed to have yelled it, the last dial symbol was hard to make out with the old footage, but it seemed to be shaped like an arrowhead pointing upwards at a small circle.

And then came the big splash.

Everyone the Commonwealth meeting room had their eyes bulged except for the general, a big splash of what looked like water came out of the gate and sunk back into it, leaving what looked like a rippling puddle, no one dared to say a word, as if they were watching some sort of horror movie and no one refused to speak.

The camera landed on multiple of the scientists, they were astounded by the scene, the scene skipped to Littlefield having workers put on a bulky submarine helmet and latching it on. A cord was then attached to his back, the scientists and workers held onto it and pushed it forward little by little as Little field walked up the steps to the gate.

Everyone watched it with anticipation, both in the conference room, and everyone in the frame of the video, Littlefield then walked into the gate being engulfed by the 'puddle'.

"Holy shit..." Hancock was the only one who spoke, but could not muster any other appropriate words other than this to describe the scene.

The puddle then vanished, cutting off the cord that was on Littlefield's back and leaving the scientists in shock and disarray. The cameraman seemed to have dropped the camera in the commotion and the video ended.

The general pressed the eject button and the tape popped out, he placed it into his backpack and turned to the table "There's your answer"

"What happened to him? Littlefield?" Mackenzie asked, concern for what fate the young man had.

"The gate can only be maintained by a constant flow of energy or physical objects going though it such as radio waves, lasers, tissue boxes etcetera" He explained "However the gate is made as one to be the receiver and one to be the giver, you couldn't simply go back through an already dialed gate"

"Why not?" Avery asked.

"You would die, it simply wasn't designed to be both the giver and receiver, if you were to go though the receiver back to the giver, through the gate again that's already been dialed from the other side, you would have your molecules disassembled" he told them "We believe Earnest couldn't figure out a way back and was stuck on the planet he ended up on"

"Which brings up a good question" Keith spoke up "If we were to say send someone through, could we bring them back?" he said hinting to further continuing this project.

"The people who operated the base before could do it, it's just a simple matter of accessing their terminals, however most of the important ones are connected to the base's power system, we'd need to repair them to access the files" He told Keith.

"Which brings up yet another question...should we continue the project?" DiMA asked inquisitively.

"Yea are we sure? We have the aliens to worry about" Zeke said still sounding rattled from the alien head.

"I believe so" The general stated.

"Why? What could it possibly invite other than more trouble?" Gwen questioned.

The general took a deep breath, it seemed like he was restraining himself (he was definitely restraining himself), Keith also looked a bit annoyed but was much better at hiding it.

After sighing the general looked to them "What is the one thing that we need most right now?" he pointed to the table expecting an answer from them.

"Um...what's that got to do with this?" Avery asked confused, she motioned to the projector.

"Just answer the question"

"Resources" DiMA immediately answered.

Drake clapped his hands and pointed to him "Exactly! And what do planets have?"

"Minerals, metals, and gases...resources" Mackenzie answered just as DiMA opened his mouth, everyone turned to look at her, she shrunk in her seat a little at the sudden stares "I...visit the sci-fi section of Nuka-world a lot"

"...exactly, minerals and metals" The general gave her a smile "We have completely untouched planets full of resources right in our grasp! Something the Brotherhood and the institute never had, and along the way we could discover materials that pre-war America never even heard of, and that could lead to renovations in technology"

"Not to mention exploring the universe itself, how many planets did you say this thing connected to?" Keith asked, a little excitement leaked out of his voice.

"Hundreds...if not thousands" The general answered, he pointed towards to the window "Right there"

Everyone in the conference room began talking to each other, chatter filled the room of the possibilities.

"We could finally take back the entire Commonwealth, this could be a great opportunity, I think we should seize it" The general finished, taking one last look at them before taking a seat.

Silence befell the room once again.

"I think we should try to make a decision now, if we're gonna do it we need to make plans as soon as possible" Keith told them.

"...agreed" the consul voted unanimously.

"All in favor of diverting resources to the minutemen to continue the project?"

Many raised their hands, including DiMA and Mackenzie, Zeke slowly raised his hand somewhat uncertain.

Jacob, the representative of Spectacle city didn't raise his hand and neither did Gwen.

"Care to explain why you do not support?" Keith asked politely.

Jacob had blonde hair and green eyes, he wore a business uniform like the rest, he stood up "I'm not sure about it, other planets? I'd like some more details on the risks if we do this"

"Gwen?" Keith asked.

"Same reasons, also the fact that Vault 81 opened up to the world already, should we be so sure about opening up to other planets?"

"You have fair concerns" The general admitted honestly "I'm gonna put it bluntly"

"As usual..." Hancock muttered, playing with the blue pen his hands.

"There are probably things out there that we don't understand, or we might bring back a completely new virus from another planet, you should know of the safety procedures that we have in place"

Gwen and Jacob looked to each other for a moment before looking back to him "Go ahead" Gwen stated.

"One of them is the fact that the base is a Vault, which is probably why the military asked for it, it's air tight sealed so viruses can't break out of the base" he told them "There is also the possibility that one of the planets may have hostiles nearby or is uninhabitable, an eye bot would be sent through the gate, and it would send back video feed and scanning data of what's on the other side before any missions are authorized"

"We would also have many squadrons of minutemen, including the minutemen elites the Unstoppables, and would be armed with the best equipment available" he explained "I will take this very seriously and place my best commander at the base to make sure everything goes smoothly"

"Knowing all that now...may we now take a vote?" Keith asked.

Everyone talked to each other discussing it, a few minutes passed by "Agreed"

"All in favor of diverting resources to the project?"

This time...everyone raised their hands.

* * *

 _Three days later at the castle..._

At the castle concrete dormitory in the courtyard, MaCcready was packing his gear and clothing at his bed.

"Where did I put my hat..." he muttered to himself rummaging through his metal case.

"What are you doing?"

"JEEZ!" He jumped up and around to face Sandy, with Karen and Gary by her sides.

"You're not normally easy to sneak up on, are you okay?" Karen asked with some concern in her voice.

"...let me guess, Gary said I was acting weird" he said, dusting himself off and diverting the attention.

"OH COME ONE! Why is it always me!?" Gary exclaimed in pure irritation.

"Because you can't keep your damn mouth shut" Sandy told him plainly as he grumbled to himself.

She turned to MaCcready "So what's up? Why are you packing?"

MaCcready opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it not wanting to speak right this moment "Come on you can speak, you do it all the time"

MaCcready gave her an irritated expression "I'm...leaving"

Silence befell the room...

"Okay...run that by me again... _why_ are you leaving?" She asked pressingly.

"Did we do something wrong?" Karen asked, looking worried.

"No! I could never stay mad at you guys for long, this has just been a long time coming, I'm a mercenary remember?" he told them.

"Yea but...you have everything you could want. Good flow of caps, good people to work with, field commission of private, and the general is your friend...why would you want to leave?" Gary questioned, frankly he never understood why he never simply joined the minutemen, it just didn't make any logical sense to him.

"It's...personal, I've been putting it off for too long" he answered, turning around to get back to his packing, thinking the conversation was over.

"And I guess you don't wanna share?" A familiar voice interjected, everyone jumped to attention at his voice.

"Well if it isn't mister grumpy himself!" Sandy stated for everyone to hear as she put her hands on her hips and turned to Frank, he leaned on a wall next to the doorway.

"Watch it, I'm your commanding officer" he warned.

"I'm off duty" she countered.

"I can still have you scrub toilets" he told her as a matter of fact.

"Knowing that...nice to see you sir" she saluted somewhat lazily, the others were stern.

"Hey commander..." MaCcready saluted to him as well, somewhat awkwardly.

"Call me Frank"

"Did you ju-!"

"Sorry Frank, I planned to tell you later" MaCcready explained interrupting Sandy.

"No you weren't" Frank stated as fact.

"...you're right, I wasn't" he replied honestly.

'MaCcready!" Karen protested.

"What!? I didn't want sappy goodbyes okay! I'm coming back...eventually" he said unsurely towards the end.

"Why is good fighter leaving? We kill together as brothers!" Razor came through the doorway having listened in on the conversation.

"OKAY! Whoever else is around here lurking in the shadows come out now!" MaCcready yelled out in annoyance, somewhat expecting someone to barge in.

From the upstairs doorway the head of a brown haired minuteman poked out "Sorry...I was just getting my stuff...I'll be leaving" He awkwardly, quickly grabbing his bag and jogged down the stairs and out the doorway.

"...alright, now that's out of the way, why are you leaving? You mind telling?" Gary asked curiously.

"..." he stayed silent.

"Do you not trust us?" Gary asked another question, pressing him further.

"I-"

"Leave him alone, if he doesn't want to say why he wants to leave he doesn't have to" Frank told them sternly.

"Right...sorry" Gary apologized taking a step back out of respect, giving him his space.

"No...it's fine...I've known you guys for a while now...and I know I can trust you, I was gonna tell you about it at some point or another" he said before sighing, he hoped to avoid this, but it went straight to him.

He took a deep breath before he began to speak "I wasn't always in the Commonwealth, I told you about that right?"

"Yeah, you said you grew up in the Capital Wasteland" Karen answered.

"Exactly, it wasn't too long ago that I left it, I had beautiful wife...and a son named Duncan"

Silence filled the room once again...

A few more moments passed before it clicked.

"Y-you have a son!?" Everyone exclaimed in surprise except for Frank and Razor "And a beautiful wife!?" Gary added.

Karen walked up to him and grasped his hands in hers "Why didn't you ever tell me!? What's he like?"

"I-uh...well-"

"Maybe you can introduce us to him!" She said excitedly.

"You love children way too much..." Sandy muttered while shaking her head.

"Forget that! You have a wife!?" Gary exclaimed more shocked of that than anything.

MaCcready stopped in his tracks "I...had a wife, she was killed by feral ghouls" his expression somewhat fell at thought of her.

"Whoa...dude I'm sorry..." Gary apologized now feeling somewhat ashamed.

"No it's fine, I don't what she saw in me..."

Karen gave him a stern look and stabbed her finger in his chest "Don't EVER think that! You're a good person and if you ever think otherwise I will hit you!"

Although shocked at first from the sudden change in demeanor from the usually kind synth, he gave her a small smile "Thanks...that actually means a lot coming from you"

Everyone sent him a smile "What about your son? Is he okay?" Karen asked.

"He's fine...now anyways...you see the reason why I came to the Commonwealth is because he had contracted a disease, I heard that there was a cure at HalluciGen, but I couldn't raid it myself so I decided to gather up my caps and pay some mercenaries to help me"

"I'm hearing a 'but' coming on..." Sandy said out loud.

"... _but_ I picked the wrong group to travel with, remember I used to run with the gunners? That was a fu- I mean- freaking bad idea, they're a bunch of jerks that took caps and shoot and ask no questions later, couldn't deal with it so I quit, unfortunately they had it out for me afterwards..."

"...but..." Sandy motioned him to continue.

" _Then_ Drake came..." he said strongly.

"Human boss?" Razor asked curiously.

"Yea, boss, even after seeing me dealing with gunners he decided to hire me, he didn't care one bit about it" he explained catching everyone's interest "He told me 'normally I do things by myself, but quite frankly I'm still a bit new around here, I'll hire you and see if your good'"

"Next thing I know I'm having the adventure of my life, fighting behemoths, deathclaws, and mirelurk queens, it made me feel like the rookie" he chuckled " Then we're helping a bunch of people, but the most important part is that he always stuck out his neck for me when I got into some deep sh- I mean- trouble"

"You said he once fought a deathclaw with his bare hands, was that rumor true?" Gary asked, actually very intrigued by the interactions he had with the general.

"Oh hell yeah! We were out minding our own business and next thing I know a deathlaw is chasing me halfway across the wasteland, I got cornered and we were both out of ammo, but I saw him on a high ledge behind the deathclaw and before I knew it he jumped on it's back and punched it in the face!"

"I wish I was there to see that..." Sandy muttered a bit jealous.

"It was the most amazing thing I ever saw, even after it got him off it's back Drake just kept dodging it's swipes and punching it, he got knocked around a few times and got a big gash mark on his chest, the deathclaw comes charging at him and then once it lunges he grabs it's arm and throws it over his shoulder, while it was down he put his foot on it's shoulder and pulled on it's arm so hard it came out of it's socket!"

"Human leader strong! Super mutants glad to be minuteman!" Razor yelled out.

"Heck yea, I was in pure shock the whole time thinking he must have come out of a comic book, next thing I know he's shouting at me 'Quit sitting there and help me brake this things legs!'"

"You guys didn't kill it?" Karen asked.

"Oddly no, I guess we were really close to her nest or something, so Drake let her drag herself back and built an automated turret to help protect it's nest out of the junk he made me carry..."

"Awww..." Karen cooed.

"Yea he's a pretty nice guy over that cold exterior...but he's also not someone you wanna mess with...ever"

"So anyway after all that I figured he was someone I could trust-"

"I would hope so, he fought a deathclaw with his bare fists for you" Frank said.

"-So I asked him to help me take out the gunners messing with me, let them know I'm not someone to mess with, he helped me kill them" he told them.

"Later I asked him if he could help me get into HalluciGen, I told him about my son being sick and he was immediately onboard, he helped me get the cure and we got it sent to the Capital Wasteland, Duncan was cured because of him...now I'm going back to see him again, I've already rented a vertabird" he finished explaining.

"MaCcready that's great! I hope you'll introduce us one day" Karen congratulated.

"I plan to, after spending some time up at the capital wasteland I want him to come here to live in the Commonwealth with me, considering the minutemen are a force of nature now and the Commonwealth government is rebuilding civilization I figure this be the best place for him to grow up in" MaCcready explained.

"Well...good luck man, I'm actually gonna miss you" Gary shook MaCcready's hand.

"Go help small human! Bring him back, we will all fight together like brothers! And eat the sliced corpses of our enemies!" Razor chanted excitedly.

"...what he said" Sandy said pointing her thumb to the bloodthirsty mutant.

"Right..." MaCcready said warily before turning to his commander "Thanks for having me on the team...I've never had so many good friends before"

"Don't mention it, you just make sure you have a good time with your boy" he patted his shoulder.

"I will" MaCcready smiled before picking up his pack and headed out the door.

"...wait a minute!" Sandy called out, picking up his hat and walking over to him "Forgot something"

"...keep it, somethin to show I'm coming back" He told her .

"Well don't you sound all dramatic all of a sudden" she joked.

"Hey I got caught up in the moment" he exclaimed.

She smiled "Listen, I don't do this often so appreciate it okay"

"What are you -" he had her arms wrapped around him a second after and pulled him into a hug "We're all gonna miss you, I'm gonna lose the only one on the team who likes my jokes" She gave her quick peck on the cheek before moving away from him.

It was then that the great sniper MaCcready was reduced to a stuttering blushing mess "I-I um-whoa-I-what-tha-that was-I-

"Let's get going lover boy" Frank escorted him (dragged him) through the doorway.

Gary and Sandy were laughing there asses off in the meantime from his reaction, while Karen couldn't help but let a few giggles out, leaving the super mutant of the group extremely confused.

Frank and MaCcready walked out into the courtyard some minutemen nearby performing daily duties "Escorting me huh? What for?"

"Got to speak to the general after all, and, I'm your commanding officer so I'm responsible for yah" he explained.

"Right...Drake?" he looked in surprise to see Drake waiting for him leaning against a wall nearby the stairs.

The general just sort of raised his hand "Sup" he put it back down and walked over to them.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you were overseeing the new project?" he asked.

"I came for the Unstoppables, new assignment, but now that I'm here I might as well see you off" The general of the minutemen explained.

"What do yo-?" MaCcready heard the engine of a vertabird nearby "D-did you eavesdrop? How?"

"I'm a sneaky bastard, normally I'm not nosey but I got curious, I cancelled your flight and called in a personal vertabird for you" he told him.

"You...can do that?"

"I'm the general, and since the military operates all air vehicles I have that authority, your welcome" he said simply.

"You've already done more than enough for me, I don't kn-"

"Stop" the general ordered putting his finger up towards him "Don't give me that cliché 'I don't know how to repay you' crap, you've earned this with all the contributions you've done for the minutemen and taking back the Commonwealth, so don't worry about paying me back"

MaCcready was about to try again before Frank pointed up his finger towards him too "General's orders"

He stopped and gave a big smile "...thanks, this means a lot"

"You'll also have two minutemen troopers in power armor at your command, they will follow your orders until they return to the castle for reassignment, their also ordered to collect information on the state of the capital wasteland, impress your son by ordering them around a bit" he told him.

"Wow...I...really don't know what to say right now...no one's ever done so much for me than you guys" MaCcready said completely flabbergasted.

"As his commanding officer, I say he's well deserved it" Frank stated.

"Good to hear" The general replied.

"Men! Come here to see MaCcready off!" Lt. Commander Frank ordered to the castle soldiers, including his own team.

Everyone walked up to the stairs onto the metal vertabird platform on the side of the castle, everyone lined up along the castle wall, they all saluted to MaCcready as he and the general and the Unstoppables walked over to the vertabird, the minutemen in power armor already aboard "Glad to see yah sir, it's an honor to serve under an Unstoppable"

MaCcready gave a light laugh at the name, he always found it kind of funny "This is too good..."

He turned to the general and his team "The more I think about it, I more I believe there's only one way I can repay you"

"I ordered you to stop worrying about that"

"Yea but I'm also a mercenary, and I'm no longer following your orders Drake" he smirked "When I get back...I don't think a mercenary is someone my son should look up to..." He climbed aboard and hung on to the railing, the pilot started the engine "But a minuteman...that sounds perfect"

The vertabird was about to take off "Well you'll definitely get better pay" Frank told him.

"Yea I'l-wait what!?" The vertabird began to take off hovering in the air "You guys have been getting more pay than me!?"

The general gave him an evil smirk as the vertabird started flying away "YOU SON OF A- _DANGIT_!" Everyone waved goodbye as the vertabird flew away over the horizon.

Drake soon dropped his arm as the vertabird left their view "Back to your posts men! Hop to it!" The general ordered.

"Sir yes sir!" They all saluted and headed back to their respective duties.

Drake and Frank stared off into the distance before having a few good chuckles to themselves "Even I like to have my own every once in a while"

"The look on his face was priceless" Frank agreed.

"Alright...Lt. Commander Frank, I have an important assignment for you and your team"

"Whatever you need sir" And so the two were back to being professional.

"Vertabirds will be here to pick you up at 400 hours, they will bring you to the destination we have designated as stargate command, your briefing will start at 500 hours, you will be escorted to the briefing room by a guard, he will also give you a small tour of what's repaired of the base, dismissed" he ordered.

"Sir yes sir!" The Unstoppables saluted to him.

Their adventure is just beginning...

* * *

 _Thirty minutes later at Stargate command..._

Former Paladin Danse and now commander walked through the halls of the vault, or to be more accurate a military site, after all it wasn't made for social experiments. It was contracted by the U.S military to transport people to other worlds.

He looked around amazed at all the technology he saw, the scribes from the brotherhood would have a field day in here.

Danse quickly shook those thoughts from his head, he was no longer a brotherhood soldier, but a commander of the minutemen... and honestly, he liked it better than his time in the brotherhood. Not to say it was the people, he had grew many strong bonds form what he believed to be his true memories, but the ideals of the minutemen...it gave him purpose again, to understand and protect, not to destroy.

"Sir?" a nearby soldier asked as he saw the commander staring at the wall for a while.

"Don't mind me, just admiring the craftsmanship, how's the progress of repairs coming along soldier?" He questioned.

"Very well sir, with the help of Vault 81's engineers we're ahead of schedule, the new reactors will be online at 800 hours" The soldier informed.

"Excellent work, let the engineers know they will be compensated well for their contributions, dismissed" The commander ordered.

"Yes sir!" he saluted before walking down the hallway back to his duties.

Danse took another good look around him, seeing construction protectrons carrying wooden crates, and Vault 81 engineers working on nearby equipment and structures. He walked towards the command section and walked up the stairs, seeing the room filled with minutemen engineers working on terminals, and what looked to be an assaultron model robot with the 'SR' stamp for proof of sentience on it's breast plate.

"Please don't damage any equipment, I need to be able to interface with the computer" the assaultron informed.

"We're being careful, we know how important the equipment is" One of the engineers replied.

"Excuse me" Danse called out gaining their attention.

"Ah, you must be the new commander of the base, welcome" The assaultron greeted.

" _New_ commander?" Danse asked somewhat confused.

"Oh...I apologize, to me you are a new one, the last one here was general West, I am the modified assaultron unit made for the purpose of calculating Hubble's law for the stargate coordinates" the assaultron replied in the familiar robotic voice.

"You're from when the base was first built? How long were you active?" Danse questioned.

"3 years, most of the time was experiments and tests, the last year was when I started making calculations for the stargate project, I was found two days ago deactivated and damaged, but your men have been able to repair me" 'she' answered.

"I see, do you have any information useful to us?" he asked.

"What I could tell you I have informed your faction, unfortunately I was not trusted to keep classified information, the old commander of the base did not recognize my sentience status and did not feel need to inform me of it"

"I understand, I am going to be briefed by our General, the highest chain in command of our military, on everything I need to know" he informed "I assume you have authorization to be here?"

"Yes, after being proved for sentience I asked to join the minutemen faction to continue my work on the stargate project, while I can chose to do whatever I wish I believe it is important to continue my work here" the robot answered "I have been thoroughly checked by your best robot experts to see if there are any security measures in my programming and had them shut down"

"Interesting...are you necessary for the stargate command computer?"

"No, I simply can interface, speed up processing speed and improve efficiency, and if needed and given some time I could calculate the planetary body distance of one or more solar systems on my own given enough information of past planetary positions"

"Well, it's nice to meet you, I'm commander Danse" The commander greeted himself to the robot.

"It's nice to meet you Danse, my given name is H.A.L, it stands for Hubble's adjustment locator-"

"Why not Sasha?" One of the terminal workers asked.

"Excuse me?" Danse asked at the man laying on the ground working on the consoles, he turned around in response of the questioning.

"Oh sorry sir, names Archer, Paul Archer" He was a man with dark black combed over hair with hazel eyes with a strong chin,he got up and shook the hand of his new commander "I'm the lead programmer assigned to this base"

He turned to 'H.A.L' "And the reason why I say Sasha because it sounds more welcoming, you know considering the people who made you the name enslaved yah I thought you could have a new name"

"Interesting name...what does it stand for?" 'she' asked.

He shrugged "It doesn't stand for anything, I just think it sounds nice"

The robot contemplated this thought and began to speak " _Sassshhhaa~_ Sasha!...it does sound nice, please allow me to reintroduce myself"

She turned herself back to the commander "I am the modified assaultron unit made for the purpose of calculating Hubble's law for the stargate coordinates, my name is Sasha, it doesn't stand for anything but it sounds very nice"

Danse chuckled a bit at the reintroduction "Well...it's nice to meet you Sasha, I hope we work well together"

"As do I" she replied.

The commander then began to walk away, but not before hearing the assaultron saying once again " _Sassshhhaa~"_

If he were still a brotherhood soldier he wouldn't of even showed an ounce of respect towards the machine, considering it's sentience and giving itself the name just because it sounded 'nice' to be a threat to humanity.

"Exploring the new base you'll be commanding?"

The commander's eyes widened in surprise as he turned his head to see his friend and superior walking beside him "Um-yes, although I am curious as to why you pulled me from the missile project"

"I promised the government officials that I would place my best commander at this base, and that's you" The general explained.

"I feel honored sir" he replied honestly " But what about the nukes?"

"A new commander will be assigned to it, the project is important to the government's security, however the stargate project must succeed in order to get it ready much quicker" Drake told him as they walked.

"This is all so sudden...first extraterrestrials and then this? Going to other planets?" he questioned with concern.

"The universe is much bigger than most people imagine, that can mean more opportunities" The general stated "We should head to the briefing room and relax while we can, we got a big day ahead of us"

The commander looked up ahead with himself in thought "...indeed"

* * *

 _Twenty minutes later..._

Lt. Commander Frank walked down the corridor following the guard giving them the tour of the area, with his men following behind him. They stopped at a metal door...

"Here is the cafeteria" He opened t he door revealing the long metal tables extending across the room along with the buffet "As any minutemen base we have a variety of food to choose from" he explained.

"Good to know, I'm starting to get hungry" Sandy commented.

"Me too, Razor want sliced meat!" The super mutant demanded.

"Sorry, but you'll have to wait until the tour is over, and after your briefing with the general"

"Awww..." The super mutant groaned.

Karen patted the mutants back in comfort "We'll head to the cafeteria as soon as we're done"

"We better..." Razor grumbled.

"Next stop is the command center" The guard motioned them to follow him.

"Lot's of advanced tech here...I can see the bubble turrets on the ceiling" Gary commented eying the dormant black painted turrets.

"Most of them have just needed a few repairs, no need to replace them" The guard told him.

"What about the medical facilities" Karen asked " I want to see the equipment their using here"

"Unfortunately we don't have time to see the medical bay, you can ask for directions after the briefing, plenty people here know their way around" he answered gesturing towards the nearby workers.

They walked through an opened doorway, around them minutemen engineers working on nearby equipment, torching, screwing, and scanning with their equipment. They headed up the stairs to the main command center.

"This is where the gate is monitored and controlled, keeping check if things go wrong, over there is-"

"Hello!" The modified assaultron walked over to Frank and shook his hand "My name is Sasha, I am the Hubble's adjustment locator of stargate command"

"Um...nice name" Frank said "I'm Frank of the minutemen elites" he said gesturing to his officers, they saluted to her.

"Ah! You must be the Unstoppables, I've been expecting you" Sasha commented.

Frank sighed at the nickname given to them by the public "Yes...we're here on a small tour to see the base we're being stationed in, we may come back later to get more information"

"I understand, if you have any questions when you come by again I'll be glad to answer them" The robot replied.

"We're leaving now? But there's so much technology here I want to see..." Gary said looking around with his mouth open in fascination.

"Stop drooling tech boy, we have a briefing with the general" Sandy told him while snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Right..." He answered with disappointment.

"Speaking of which it will start in five minutes, I'll show you to the briefing room" The guard said to them and led them out into the hallway.

It didn't take long for them to reach it "Here it is, the commander's office can also be accessed through here, this where I leave to resume my duties" He saluted to them before walking down the hallway.

Frank Walked in and saw the general of the minutemen sitting at the end of the table talking with commander Danse, and mayor Hancock of Goodhneighbor.

"Hancock?" Karen questioned.

He looked over in surprise "Karen! It's good to see yah" quickly getting out of his chair and gave her a hug, everyone was surprised by the sudden affection Hancock gave.

She hugged him "What are you doing here?"

"Eh, got bored, decided to tag along on this whacky space adventure" he said lamely.

She let go of him and pushed him away "Shouldn't you be running Goodneighbor?" narrowing her eyes at him with her arms crossed.

"The boys can handle themselves for a while"

The general coughed, reminding them that other people were in the room "Attention, we have business to attend to...you can get reacquainted at a later time"

Karen stood at attention "I apologize sir, I'm ready to begin"

"He's just jealo-" Drake glared at the ghoul to silence him "...right, business" he walked back to his end of the table and took a seat.

"...now, please take your seats, there's a lot we need to cover" Danse ordered.

The elite team of minutemen did exactly that, each pulling up rolling chairs on different sides of the table "First things first, you were on the op to investigate the alien crash site and found this base, but what you don't know was why this place is so important" The general recapped, an officer passed around classified files to each of the people sitting at the table.

"I remember being briefed it was to help the alien get off the planet" Frank commented.

"That was quite a possible theory" Drake responded.

"So that ring we found leads somewhere...?" Razor asked still somewhat confused "Also Razor can't read..." he held up the file for them to see.

"We will explain it all to you, it is very important for you to understand what is happening here" Danse told the mutant in a neutral tone of voice, he turned to the rest of the team "You may read your files, everything you don't understand just simply ask as the briefing goes on"

The super mutant nodded in understanding, as did the rest of his team "As for the reason of importance...it's not so much this base, but what it's made to house"

"It's a gateway to other worlds, not just one, hundreds or possibly thousands of other worlds in our galaxy" Drake told them bluntly.

Eye's widened from surprise and confusion arose from the rest of the table, none of them questioned him.

"It's understandable to be skeptical, however this is the truth and there is no running away from it" The general stated "The gate down in that room has access to many other worlds, and while this is overwhelming news...it is also an opportunity"

"The institute had some data about other world studies from before the great war, I remember once reading that our moon was full of metals and other materials that could theoretically be mined, but that idea was never pursued...as far as I know" Karen told the rest of the table.

"I thought the institute didn't allow synths such information?" Danse asked raising his eyebrow.

"They didn't, one of the kids was just researching the idea but left the terminal on, I just read a few sentences before turning it off" she answered.

"So your saying that...we can mine more materials?" Gary asked.

"This isn't as simple as just making a few new mining outposts, we have _entire_ planets like earth that have resources within our grasps" The general put his fist in the palm of his hand for clarification " While our planet has plenty of things to recycle most of our mining outposts are nearly depleted, we can't maintain civilization just off of recycling, but with untouched planets full of materials we could finally take back the Commonwealth and rebuild"

"Not only that, but we could also make scientific discoveries that not even pre-war America has made, this is a chance to explore the universe itself" Danse told them.

"Why need metals? Just get new stuff" Razor asked.

"That's not how it works big guy, what if there are no other stuff? What if there are no other bullets? Then our only option is to _make_ them, and we need materials to do that, and with the way we're progressing we're going to start running _dangerously_ low, with this project we may never have to worry about that ever again" Drake explained.

"So...why are we here general? What's our job?" Sandy asked looking up from the file.

Drake smiled " I'm glad you asked, commander?" he gestured to the officer beside him.

"With pleasure" Danse stood up "This is a military project, the alien was trying to get to the stargate presumably to escape to wherever it came from"

"So it's possible that the gate can lead to the alien's world" Frank summed up.

"Precisely, there is also belief that there are other humans on some of these worlds"

"Wait wait..." Gary waved his hands in front of him "Humans? I thought we were dealing with aliens?" Gary asked with a confused expression.

"We are, but according to the reports we were able to recover it is believed that ancient humans were transported through the gate over a millennia ago, and since most of the planets from the reports say they can support human life there is reason to believe there maybe other human civilizations we can encounter" he explained.

"...there are humans on some of those planets, that's incredible, do we know for sure of which planets they live on?" Karen asked with inquisitively, taking another look at the file in her hands flipping the pages for the information.

"Not yet, which brings me to your assignment" Danse answered."We will be assigning highly capable teams to perform recon, search for valuable mining sites, scientific study, and make contact with other worlds, you will all be designated as SG-1"

Hancock gave a long whistle "Cool name" The rest of the table stared at him.

"...Um just to ask, why are you here?" Sandy asked with a raised eyebrow "Why does the mayor of Goodneighbor need to be present?"

He gave her one of his signature smiles , a missing tooth could clearly be seen " I'm here to...'supervise' so to speak, the Commonwealth government was going back and forth over the past few days on how to handle this stargate situation and whether or not it should be completely left up to the military, see how things go and report back...well that's the official business anyway, I volunteered because I wanted to see the whacky sci-fi stuff up close"

"So if we fuck up the project will be taken over by someone else?" Frank asked while flipping to the next page in his file folder.

"...not exactly, this is obviously under military jurisdiction, however if we find that it's not worth it we just may shut the project down all together" Hancock answered.

"So as you can see we are sending the best of the best to ensure the prosperity of the Commonwealth government" Danse announced to them "I look forward to working with you"

The general stood out of his chair "Your orders for now are to explore your new base, you will be staying here for most of your operations, you will have all your equipment transferred here, and you will be taught safety procedures for stargate operations"

"In two days time the base should be fully operational and you will be sent on your first mission, an eye bot will be sent through the gate to verify it is safe to cross, you will report to the commander Danse as he will be running stargate operations" General Drake explained "Are there any questions?"

It was silent in the room, no one spoke up for a good ten seconds before Frank stood up "We would be honored to be assigned to this mission sir, we won't let you down"

Their general nodded to them "Then you are dismissed, Commander Danse will notify you of any other findings we may come across"

"Yes sir!" The newly named SG-1 acknowledged, they set their files down before walking out of the doorway.

* * *

 _1 hour later in the locker room..._

"Okay just to cover...we're now an op team to explore other worlds?" Gary asked in the locker room as he got changed into his minutemen fatigues.

"That's right" Sandy confirmed "Not entirely sure about this alien business, but orders are orders" She buttoned up her shirt already, she looked over to her commander "You haven't said much"

"That's because I'm thinking, I just got a truth bomb dropped on me by the general of the minutemen that we have the power to explore other worlds, and that there are humans on some of them, it gets you thinking..." He trailed off looking at a wooden box he held in his hands before putting it back in his locker.

"About what?" Sandy asked genuinely curious.

"Their military prowess, if their primitive or advanced, if they suffered the same fate our humanity did...that sort of thing"

She frowned "Military prowess? Really? We can explore entire other worlds in the galaxy and you wanna talk about assessing threat levels?"

"He's got a point, we have no idea what we might find" Gary said in thought " I honestly never thought this sort of thing wouldn't be possible before joining the minutemen, then I find about teleportation and aliens...really opens your mind"

Sandy sighed "I need a drink...honestly I can't completely wrap my head around this, but so far it actually sounds pretty cool"

"Really? How so?" Frank asked.

The three of them walked out of the locker room and into the hallway "Well if the stargate works we'll be visiting planets completely unaffected by radiation, it would be nice not to have to pump radaway into my system every time I go in water"

"Right...worlds without so much gamma radiation" Gary muttered somewhat, for their entire lives they had been surrounded by a wasteland with little life, and although things are getting better it is still not pre-war America, things were still out to kill them in the wasteland and simply eating food out there could give them radiation poisoning.

"Where is Karen and Razor anyway?" Gary asked as they just reached the mess hall, once opening the door they found Razor eating with fellow super mutants "Should've saw that one coming, but what about Karen? Medical facility?"

"Nah, she's talking with mayor Hancock...either of you two know the story between them?" she asked as they walked towards the line to the food counter.

"You should probably ask her that yourself" Frank said.

"So you know but your just respecting her privacy?" Sandy asked offhandedly.

"Essentially"

"I like that about you, your honest" Sandy said with a smile "We should all get a drink together later when we're off duty"

"I was planning on supervising the transfer of my power armor" Gary informed as he got to the front of the line "I'll take the Deathclaw stake with some carrot soup" he said to the bartender.

"Not exactly the most important thing to be doing..." Sandy pressed.

"Hey that thing is my baby! Like hell I'm gonna let someone else touch it without my permission" he defended while grabbing his food.

Sandy raised her hands in defeat "Alright! Calm your tits Mr. 'my armor is my baby'" she said in a mocking tone of voice, she and Frank went up and ordered their food.

"Says Ms. ' bash my weapon on people's faces'" He shot back as they got their food and headed over to an empty table.

"At least I don't need power armor to make it work" Sandy said cheekily.

"You are SO asking for it" Gary challenged her staring her right in the eyes as they sat down at their table.

"I'd like to see you try" She mocked.

"Don't need to, considering I already saw you kissing the General's ass so often" Frank just rested his head on his palm watching the two go at it.

She gave him a good hard glare for that one "General Drake is my _hero,_ he's took on armies of raiders by himself, he fought a deathclaw with his bare fists, he rebuilt the minutemen from the ground up into an incredible military force, and helped to create a new government to rebuild civilization, so if you want to call me showing appreciation ' _kissing his ass'_ then go ahead, shows how much you care"

"Hey you asked for it" he said nonchalantly taking a sip of his purified water, Sandy continued to glare at him.

"Alright that's enough" Frank told them after swallowing a bite from his sandwich "Taking it way too far"

"...yes sir" Sandy said somewhat moodily as she finished eating her food and slammed her water, she picked up her tray and stood up "I'm heading to my dorm" She headed out towards the doorway and set her tray on a nearby pile before walking out.

"...um...was it something I said?" Gary asked oblivious.

Frank drank his water undisturbed "You really are a special kind of stupid aren't you?"

"What's that suppose to mean!?"

The lights of the facility then turned off "What the...?" Gary questioned looking up to the ceiling.

"Looks like their bringing on the main reactor online" Frank commented, and not too long after the lights turned back on...only for them to turn back off suddenly a few seconds later.

"AH!" Someone cried, the sounder of plates crashing into the floor reached their ears.

"Looks like the engineers got their work cut out for them"

* * *

 _2 days later..._

The progress of the repairs went on mostly smooth, some fuses had blown when the main power systems were activated, they were soon replaced and any nearby equipment was repaired. Otherwise the base was fully operational, the General and Hancock with Commander Danse are now in the command center ready to activate the gateway.

"Power flow regulation?" The commander questioned Archer who was monitoring the status of all systems.

"Optimal sir"

"Radiation detection?"

"Online sir"

"Dialing system?"

"Completely operational sir" He confirmed.

Danse took a moment to look through the glass, staring at the ancient structure before walking over to the microphone, he flipped the switch and spoke " _SG-1 are you all prepared for your assignment?"_

The team were by one of the big metal doors to the stargate room, through the glass Gary could be seen in his T-45 F power armor with a jetpack modification and a missile launcher strapped to his back and a plasma pistol as his sidearm, everyone else was already equipped with armor and weapons. Sandy with her laser rifle and light combat armor, Frank wore heavy combat armor all on his body while holding and automatic assault rifle with a reflex scope, Razor had minutemen painted metal armor covering him and his revolutionary swords were held on his back, Karen had a simple blue minuteman outfit with some leather armor and a med kit attached to her hip and held a fully modified 10mm pistol.

"We're ready for it sir!" Frank called to his superior.

Danse moved away from the microphone and turned to his general "Would you like to do the honors?"

"..." Drake was silent for a moment before walking up to Archer nodding to him, and turned his head to the gate "Start the dialing, Abydos"

"Yes sir!" Archer replied with a smile on his face, he began typing on the keys and the gate started to spin " _Beginning dialing sequence!"_ he announced through the microphone. And so the stargate ring span...

"So...what is Abydos? Why are we trying there first?" Hancock asked.

"It was the first destination this base had ever dialed, all the stargate coordinates we possess came from there, however since much data has been corrupted it would be wise to go back to Abydos to regain the coordinates we lost" The newly named Sasha answered the mayor of Goodneighbor.

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Then either the stargate is destroyed or buried, and we would not be able to regain the coordinates we lost" She answered him.

The ring on the stargate stopped spinning , it dialed in on one of the constellation symbols lighting up one of the chevrons before spinning again _"Chevron one encoded..."_

Everyone turned their full attention to the gateway as one of the chevrons lit up "Readings coming in...gateway is starting to take in steady amount of power from the base's power grid!" One of the officers reported from the wall console.

Rings moving once again the stone like material grinded against itself as it moved to the next symbol, another symbol dialed _"Chevron two encoded..."_

"Radiation?" Danse questioned, his eyes not leaving the ancient device.

"None yet sir..."

A few moments passed before another symbol was dialed _"Chevron three encoded..."_

Inside the gate room itself the team of elites waited on the side of the room, other minutemen soldiers nearby with their weapons at the ready.

"...this is taking a while" Sandy commented shuffling her feet.

"Getting anxious?" Karen asked.

"..a little"

"Good... I'm not the only one" Karen sighed checking her medical kit over again, and just like the other five times she checked it, everything was there.

"What's there to be anxious about, we're just going to another planet..." Gary tried through his power armor helmet, but he sounded just as nervous.

"Razor slice puny planet" The mutant grumbled to himself, holding tighter on to the hilt of his swords.

Another symbol was dialed _"Chevron four encoded..."_

Frank sighed at his team "First of all, you can't slice a planet because it's a lot bigger than you are, second of all we have a job to do so act like it" he ordered, not even bothering to look at them.

Sandy walked up next to him "Of course sir, not like we haven't faced our fair share of dangers before...what could be worse than the wasteland?"

"Life on other planets can be completely different from ours" Karen reminded.

"It's not like ours still aren't deadly" Sandy reminded her as well lifting up a single finger to keep Karen from saying anything further "We got this"

 _"Chevron five encoded..."_

"As long as we don't do anything stupid" Frank announced to them, he got everyone's attention "A lot is riding on this, we need resources more than anything, there are still other factions out there like the brotherhood of steel, or the aliens who've been watching over our world, and perhaps more...everyone's heard the rumor's of some sort of powerful faction out west"

Gary spoke up "This can give us that edge" he said out loud, everyone continued to set their gaze on the moving rings.

The rings stopped moving and dialed another symbol _"Chevron six encoded..."_

"If it works" He reminded.

All the soldiers in the room tightened their grip on their weapons, waiting for the inevitable change. The stargate landed on the symbol of the Taur'i and was locked, the stargate stopped for a moment...

 _"Chevron seven...locked!"_

Then came the big splash.

Everyone jumped at this, including Razor which made a resounding ' _THUMP'_ echo in the room. A big blue splash emerged from the gate passing through the air before sinking back in, leaving a glowing event horizon inside the ancient structure.

 _"...connection has been established"_ Archer announced recomposing himself, he sounded amazed while gazing at the oddly beautiful sight. Everyone behind him was the same way, all the officers in the room got a glimpse of the wormhole.

"...get the eye bot ready" Danse ordered as he turned around, he pointed to the officers at the consoles "Keep an eye on those readings"

"Yes sir!" Minutemen engineers obeyed.

 _"Powering eye bot pod, setting commands..."_

The eye bot pod was attached near the wall of the glass, wired into the power system the doors released, a small yellow robot floated out, the air under it vibrated as it did so. Beeping in acknowledgement of it's new orders it floated up the blue metal ramp and stopped just as the blue event horizon.

SG-1 took a couple of steps over to get a good look at the robot, it then 'dived' right in, creating ripples along the blue water-like surface.

 _"Traveler is on route...traveler should reach destination in five seconds...this is so cool- sorry sir"_ Archer got a stern glare from Commander Danse " _Traveler in-bound in three...two...one!"_

Up in the command room the monitors video feed came in, a stone structure laid in the eye bot's sight "We have video feed! Scans are coming in...temperature is 18 degrees Celsius, oxygen-nitrogen atmosphere, biometric sensors don't detect life signs in the immediate area"

"This stone structure matches from previous data of first mission, this is Abydos" Sasha confirmed.

"It worked..." Hancock muttered to himself "Not that I didn't expect- oh who am I kidding!? This whole thing was doubtful at best..."

"You doubting me Hancock?" Drake questioned taking a glance towards Handcock

"Let's be honest here, you've taken a few good hits to the head on your adventures..."

Ignoring this comment the general turned his head to Danse "Give the order"

Danse nodded and walked over the microphone _"SG-1, we have confirmation that the planet can support human life, the stargate works, your mission is to make contact with the inhabitants, and find the stargate coordinates in the stone structure"_

 _"You will either return or send a message back in 24 hours, if not we will open the gate and send in teams to search for you...good luck"_

The microphone clicked off, Frank saluted to them and his team did the same. They walked over to and up the ramp, making metal clamp noises as they took each step, and stopped right in front of the event horizon.

"...ladies first" Gary said simply gesturing to the others.

Sandy put the barrel of her laser rifle into the gate surprising him "...whoa" she awed, pulling it out to see her weapon fully intact.

Razor put his hand in waving it around "Feels funny, he he..."

Frank put both of his hands out on the surface, he felt no resistance, and he stepped through letting the liquid-like entrance engulf him. Sandy followed in with her arms out , Razor charged in with no hesitation. Karen walked through unsure and went in a little slower than the others, Gary waved his metal finger around the event horizon with great hesitation before walking through.

 _"SG-1 should reach their destination...now"_

The floating robot turned itself around to get a view of the gate, Frank already stood in front of the eye bot giving it a salute, everyone else did the same behind him.

 _"We're here sir, no casualties"_

The general and commander smiled to each other, it was a success "Set a communication link"

"Yes sir"

Danse flipped a switch near the mic " _We hear you SG-1, we'll hear from you again in 24 hours"_

Frank nodded to the camera,afterwards the communication was cut, the stargate shut itself down, the blue entrance disappeared into the air.

General Drake turned to Danse "I'm counting on you to make sure they get home commander"

"Understood sir, if I may ask...what are you going to do now?" Danse asked.

Drake sighed, he sounded tired "I got to get ready to give an announcement, people want to know why I'm redirecting resources to minutemen operations, and then I have other operations to overlook"

"Don't worry, after that what do you say we go on a little adventure ourselves?" Hancock asked "You know? Get down with the peasants?"

"Can't, still got _a lot_ other things to work on, and the heat I'm gonna gain from diverting resources to military operations is gonna be a pain to deal with" General Drake took a step to the doorway "Keep me informed of events here"

* * *

Frank nodded to the camera, the robot made a beep signaling the cut of the communications, the stargate behind them closed itself. He turned to see his team, specifically his second in command and engineer. "Are you okay?"

Sandy held up a hand for a moment while holding her stomach with her free hand " I think so...just got to keep it down... I need to sit down for a minute" she laid herself on the stone steps laying on her back.

"I'm gonna be sick..." Gary groaned "Someone help take off my helmet!"

Karen ran over quickly and detached the latch as he leaned over for her to reach, he quickly pulled the helmet off and ran over and behind a pillar. _'"Blugghhh..."_

She walked over to Sandy and leaned on one knee, putting her hand on Sandy's forehead "What's wrong? Tell me your symptoms"

"My stomach just hurts...it's settling down now"

Karen took her hand away, Frank walked up next to her "She's fine, must've just been the trip through the wormhole that got her stomach hurting...kind of like getting motion sickness"

"Razor feel fine" He announced, he chuckled at Gary's expense.

"You're _sure_ it's just motion sickness?" Frank pressed "I don't wanna go back and find out after a medical examination their organs are all messed up"

"Positive, if their organs were damaged they would be in way worse condition...or dead" Karen explained as matter of fact, she gave her command a look over "What about you, how do you feel?"

"Fine, a little rattled from the trip but fine" he answered feeling his stomach by touching it with his left hand.

She nodded, she took out her medical her biometric scanner and ran a quick diagnostic "If your looking for data on a device here you go" She said handing it to her commander "The readings say she's fine, minor stomach irritation"

"Minor!?" Gary yelled in irritation from the other side of the room.

Frank gave it back to his medical officer and turned to Sandy "How do you feel now?"

Sandy sat up using one of her arms to support herself "A little better..."

"Well me and Razor are gonna go and explore the pyramid, Karen will stay here and keep an eye on both you and Gary"

"But sir-"

"No buts, stay here until you feel better, think of it as guarding the gateway to our only way home" He told her and turned to Karen and pointed to the radio attached to his armor "If anything happens here radio me" Karen nodded to him in understanding.

Walking over to Razor they nodded to each other before heading out the passageway, passing by some sand falling off of the doorway, torches were lit across the passage way.

"Torches...someone would need to keep them lit, you stay on alert Razor, let me know if you see or hear anything" Frank ordered to his giant green officer.

"Yes leader" Razor acknowledged "...why can't planet be sliced? If Razor may ask"

Frank sighed kicking some dust into the air "Because you literally live on a planet, it is huge and can't be cut with a sword"

"So planet is...land?"

"Yes" He confirmed, he held back some irritation in his voice "The planet is literally what your walking and living on, it is all land"

Razor nodded in understanding, the two walked down the hallway for five minutes, footprints of their trek were left behind on what looked to be leftover sand, presumabely from outside the temple, Frank put his hand along the wall as he walked, feeling the old structure curiously over some carved in symbols.

The both of them stopped Frank took out a camera inside of his backpack and took a picture of the symbol on the wall, his mission was reconnaissance, he needed to gather as much information as he could and this could be important to completing his task.

"Huh..." Frank hummed to himself " This doesn't look as nicely carved into as the others...like it was just done with a dull knife"

The carvings were that of what looked seemingly to be some sort of wheel...five different lines going through in a star-like formation connecting to the outer circle. But with how it was carved it is hard to tell if it was some sort of star or simply a wheel.

"What does it matter!? Writing can't hurt us!"

Frank shushed him "Pipe it down big guy, this just stands out from the rest is all...symbols like this look like Egyptian alright-although I have no idea what it means" he said mostly to himself "I remember reading how ancient people wrote warnings and such with symbols, I'm just wondering if this is one of them"

"Warning? So enemies might be near?" The mutant responded tightening his grip on one of the swords attached to his back.

"I have no idea, however considering the torches we saw earlier, the place must be occupied, or at least visited daily" He noticed something at the bottom of his feet near a pile of sand that was solid. He kneeled down on knee and began swiping away some of the sand, he widened his eyes...

A skull laid at his foot.

"Does it have any meat?" Razor asked.

"Nope, long decayed" Frank said while picking it up.

"Then it's useless"

Frank stopped examining the skull and took the time to give the giant green man an incredulous look with narrowed eyes, the mutant responded by giving him a toothy grin, shaking his head in annoyance he turned his attention back to the skull.

"What happened to you?" He asked to mostly himself wondering, he glared at it.

"He died"

The Lt. Commander face palmed and dragged his hand down his own face, shaking his head he deciding it was not worth arguing over "Then that means someone might've killed him, so we can assume that this isn't the most friendliest of places to be"

"It look like he got hit by a laser"

Frank scrunched his eyebrows at this, he turned the skull around to it's backside, parts of the cranium were cracked- but focused burn marks could be seen around it leading to an assumption of energy weapon trauma.

"Good eye Razor...it's seems like Karen's rubbing off on you" Frank pointed to the melted pointed of the fractured cranium for Razor to see "These melted points aren't found anywhere else on the skull, meaning he didn't just set his head on fire, it was focused and precise...we're dealing with energy weapons here"

Frank gave razor a serious look "From our intel the people here are in the copper age, they shouldn't have this level of technology"

"What's the copper age?" Razor asked scratching his head confused.

"Essentially it's a primitive time where humans started to use metals like copper, they don't have guns or armor like we do, they shouldn't _know_ how to make energy weapons yet" he said rubbing his chin and then let it fall to his side as he stood up and pressed the button on his radio device " _Karen this is Frank, please respond"_ he let go of the button waiting for her to respond.

 _"...Karen here, has something happened?"_

He pressed the button " _We just discovered we may be dealing with people that have energy weapons, stay on your guard"_ he finished and let go of the button for her response.

" _Understood sir, but aren't the humans here suppose to be primitive?"_

 _"Yes, however we have discovered evidence of a dead man that died of a point blank energy blast trauma to the back of the head"_

 _"I see, Gary and Sandy are feeling better, what are your orders?"_

Frank took a moment for himself to think before pressing the button again _"Stay there for now, me and Razor will do some more recon and meet back with you in thirty minutes"_

 _"Yes sir, Karen out"_

The radio went silent and Frank put it back on the side of his armor, he and Razor held their weapons in their hands as they walked, not long did it take them to see what looked like to be daylight up ahead...

"Looks like we found the exit" Frank muttered to himself.

But just as they neared the doorway Frank held his out in front of Razor stopping both of them _'Clank'_ a metallic clanging sound came from up ahead, he motioned his hands for them to put their backs against the wall, they moved forwards towards the doorway and took a peek out into the view of a different world.

Up ahead there was sand for _miles_ , endless sand hills up ahead of the stone structure, they never saw so much sand in their lives.

But that wasn't the most interesting thing to them, near the entrance walking around were...people, or at least that's what it seemed like, they had arms and legs, however their attire comprised of a giant metal snake helmet and what looked to be robes and heavy armor. Each of them wielded metal staffs, and walked briskly across the stone structure, military-like in guarding it, very stern and focused.

"They look funny..." Razor chuckled to himself, he never saw someone in skirt like robes before.

"Well they are pretty funny lookin...probably be best to radio back..." Frank took out his radio and pressed the button _"Frank to Karen..."_ He let the button go.

 _"..."_

Silence came over the radio _"Karen, please respond"_

 _"...sorry sir, we're hiding, someone in strange armor is walking by"_

 _"Does this armor happen to have a snake helmet?"_ he asked.

 _"...How did you know?"_

 _"We've run into them too, they seem to be guarding the area outside"_

 _"Should we make contact?"_

 _"No, for now we stay low, we have no idea if they are hostile or not"_

 _"Understo-...!"_

The radio then went dead _"Karen!? Please respond!"_

"JAFFA! KREE!" The men outside heard them and began running up the stairs, a few energy bolts reached the nearby wall, Frank took a look to see the scorch mark with widened eyes.

"We've been spotted...TIME FOR THEM TO DIE!" Razor charged out of his hiding spot pulling out his swords, effectively making the men recoil in fear as the aroma of urine reached their pants.

"Damn it!" The ghoul cursed to himself, he raced after Razor, assault rifle ready.

* * *

"Lo'Tar!" The man in the snake helmet pointed the tip of his staff at nearby pillar, Karen slowly walked out raising her hands in surrender with the radio in her left hand.

"Akray Kree..." The armored person said, Karen looked at him confused.

"I don't understand, we are explorers...from earth" She tried to explain.

"Hasshak! Aray Kree!"

The man flipped a switch on the mid section of his staff and the end pointing at Karen opened up, yellow power surging through it.

Sandy was behind the stargate readying her laser rifle, she began to take careful and quiet but fast steps around the stone structures , soon reaching behind the enemy pointing a weapon at her teammate.

Boot clanks could be heard in the hallway, Sandy aimed laser rifle at his head, only for him to make a 180 degree turn using his staff to smack the weapon out of her hands, quickly reacting she grabbed the staff weapon, what came next was a tug of war, the soldier didn't expect Sandy to be as strong as she was. Swinging the staff from side to side trying to outlast the other, Sandy brought up her knee to hit his hand, being caught off guard she disarmed him and swung the staff a good distance away from them.

Other of the soldiers comrades came running through, seven of them, Karen quickly drew her pistol firing her 10 mm at one of them to draw their attention as she took cover over by a pillar, staff blasts soared by as she aimed at one of the soldiers firing repeatedly with her armor piercing rounds, and one of them fell.

Sandy blocked a punch to the face from the soldier in front of her,she threw a fist at his helmet, he did not expect it to knock him back as he stumbled two feet behind him, her bloody knuckles showed but was not bothered whatsoever.

Another staff weapon was pointed at Sandy's way, but her teammate in power armor rammed his shoulder into him launching him into the stone wall "CHOO CHOO MOTHERFUCKERS!" The soldiers were affectively taken back by the metal man that was twice their size, Gary send a hard metal punch into one of them while they were in shock, a few teeth flew into the air.

A gut punch was delivered to Sandy by her opponent, he then sent a left hook to her mouth. She rubbed the blood off with her sleeve, she caught one of his fists, she brouth it over herself and grabbed his chest bringing him into the air, and affectively smashing him to the ground.

Karen shooting her 10 mm called over to Gary "Gary! I need you draw some fire!"

"No problem!" He yelled as his power armor took a few staff blasts to the chest, he picked up one of the soldiers and threw at the one shooting at Karen "AHHH!" the soldier screamed as he flew through the air and landed on one of his comrades.

Bringing out her bag she pulled out two beakers filled with chemical liquids along with a syringer, she mixed them together in the syringer and capped it, afterwards she brought out a pipe rifle and loaded it with the syringe.

She made sure to aim it at where it would hit flesh, she then fired, piercing through the cloth of one of the soldiers allowing the chemicals to be transferred into his body.

"...Kree Tak!?" The soldier yelled confusing his comrades, he then began firing at everything in their area, killing two of them.

The soldier facing Karen rolled out of the way pf her punch, ending up with her hitting the stone floor "FUCK!" She yelled "AND IT"S THE SAME HAND!"

Throwing another punch, Sandy raised her arm to block it. She grabbed his arm and twisted it "UGH!" bringing his arm behind his back, she slammed him into a pillar holding him in place...

Karen ran over to the other side of the room and grabbed Sandy's automatic laser rifle and fired.

The soldier in Sandy's grasp stopped as he stared in shock as Karen shot the lasers at the remaining two soldiers, both were dead in a second, and two seconds they were turned to ash. Gary walked up next to her dropping one of the soldiers he was carrying in front of him before taking his sidearm and shot him in the head, effectively turning him to a green 'gooey' mess.

Gary and Karen walked over to Sandy holding the man against the pillar "Well...that was fun, going to another planet and murdering a bunch of people...sounds just like home" Gary said as quite the matter of fact.

Karen tapped his armor "That's not funny, we were suppose to come here peacefully..." she sighed.

"Yeah, that's definitely out the window..."

"What do you think we should do with him?" Sandy asked, referring to the prisoner she is holding, "He's a pretty good fighter"

"Kill him" Gary said simply.

"What!?" Karen looked at him like he was stupid "We can actually try to talk to one of them and you wanna kill him!?"

"Come on! We can't even understand him! He speaks an alien language! And if we just let him go he might bring more of his buddies" Gary reasoned waving his hands in front of his metal frame for emphasis.

"You speak the language of the resistance" a young but gruff voice stated.

All of them stopped for a moment and stared at the source of the voice, the man Sandy held in her grasp had spoke English.

"...you speak English?" Sandy asked now baffled at this development, she shook head discarding it "Whatever, that just makes this easier, why were you about to attack my teammate?"

She pushed him harder into the stone pillar "You have trespassed on the sacred grounds of our god"

"Oh shit, not another cult" Gary grumbled to himself "The Children of Atom is enough"

"Shut up for a minute...what resistance? The hell are you talking about?" Sandy questioned him, Gary raised his plasma pistol at the supposed cultist.

"...you really do not know? Even though you speak their language?"

"We're the ones asking the questions" Sandy asserted "Talk"

The soldier turned his head to get a look at them, he stayed silent for a moment before speaking "I am Tok, son of Anise and the next prime of Apophis"

Everyone was silent for a few seconds "...Who?" Sandy asked.

"You know not of the god of chaos-?"

"No, and we don't care, tell us about the resistance" Sandy pressed him harder once again into the pillar.

Baffled for a few moments at their nonchalantness towards his 'god' he took a moment to recollect himself "...the resistance are enemies who appose Apophis's reign, they speak the language of the first world, they have constantly tried to appose us but have failed"

"They live out in the desert, hiding, and strike from the shadows...I have been sent here to prove my readiness to become first prime by guarding the sacred temple" Tok answered his captors "I have failed"

"Don't feel bad about it, a lot of people have failed in trying to kill us" Gary told him smugly.

"What do you plan to do with me?" Tok asked.

"Not sure, that's for our leader to decide" Sandy answered honestly "Karen, radio Frank"

She nodded and pressed the button on her radio "Lt. commander Frank this is Private Karen, please respond" she let go of the button.

 _"...Karen this is Frank, what's the situation?"_

 _"We have killed the soldiers threatening us and have a prisoner, what's your status?"_

 _"...Razor and me took care of the ones at the front gate-he's currently eating their corpses- we'll meet you back at the gate in 45 minutes"_

 _"Understood sir"_

The soldier they captured turned his head to her "...I believe I have mistranslated something...your leader said one of your companions is _eating_ a Jaffa soldier..."

* * *

 _45 minutes later..._

Frank came through the doorway along with a bloodied Razor, his presence called attention to the rest of his team and they stood up, their prisoner in handcuffs sitting on the ground.

"This is the prisoner?" Frank questioned.

"Yep, apparently their some sort of cult or something, there is a resistance out in the sand fighting against their so called 'god'" Sandy quoted with her fingers " It might be the people we expected to find, although I can't be sure from the descriptions he gave us"

"He's been cooperative?"

"Very actually, he seems to be pretty forthcoming with information so far" She answered giving him a quick glance " He's even has a general idea of where to look for them, he says he can take us there but it could be a trap"

Meanwhile as this conversation took place, Tok stared at the super mutant towering over him, his eyes were wide at the sight of the apparent Jaffa blood on his lips. "We should just eat him" Razor said to Karen. This did not make Tok feel any safer from the beast in front of him.

"He's a prisoner, your not allowed to eat him" Karen told him sternly "It's not healthy in the first place, and besides didn't you just eat?" the mutant grunted turning his head away from her.

Karen turned her head to the prisoner in question and noticed his stiff posture, she crouched down to get on his level "Don't worry I won't let him eat you" she reassured giving him a gentle smile, he somewhat relaxed himself slumping his shoulders.

"Isn't he an enemy, why are being nice to him?" Gary questioned her.

She whipped her head in his direction "How is he an enemy!? We invaded their territory, not the other way around!"

"Y-yeah, I guess you got a point" He stuttered in reply at the sudden assertiveness from his usually passive teammate "But you know how cults are..."

"We are not small in numbers, so I do not believe you can refer to us as a cult" Tok said simply.

"Really? How many are there?" Karen asked curiously.

"Tens of thousands of Jaffa soldiers serve Apophis"

This made the three go quiet, the minutemen army didn't even have ten thousand members yet, although there are a large amount of soldiers being trained this takes time. Not to mention the fact that ten thousand was a large number for a population in the first place, reminding them that they are on a different planet that hadn't experienced nuclear fallout.

"I see" Karen said simply, giving know hint as to her surprise.

"Razor watch the prisoner, Karen and Gary get over here" Frank called over to them.

Taking a quick glance at their prisoner, Gary and Karen left him to Razor as they walked towards their commanding officer.

Once out of ear-shot Frank spoke to them "Our objective for now is to find the inhabitants of this planet, while you were waiting we found the room with the stargate coordinates we needed"

Frank specifically looked to Gary "I have the location of the room on my Pip-boy, I want you to forward it to the eye bot for it start making recordings...it wasn't destroyed in the battle was it?" he asked him.

"No sir" Gary pointed over behind the stargate where the eye bot floated "I'll have it done quickly"

"Good, because we're going to be leaving soon, our primary objective is to make contact...obviously the first meeting didn't go well, I'm hoping to meet the leaders of this land and hoping that they are willing to talk peacefully" Frank explained to them "Hopefully this will be seen as a misunderstanding"

"You're saying 'hopefully' a lot" Sandy pointed.

"Because it's downright unlikely at best that it will be that easy, we're just gonna have to wing it" Frank said, taking a good look at his assault rifle for a moment, as if he dreaded to reach that bridge when he came to it.

"But sir, what if things go south?" Karen asked for elaboration "We are on an alien planet with no backup"

"We will defend ourselves, and dial the gate for home" he finished.

"You should know sir... the prisoner we have says his faction has tens of _thousands_ of soldiers" Karen told her superior carefully.

Both Sandy and Frank's eyes went wide at this development, Sandy walked up a bit closer to them "I'm sorry I don't think I heard that right..." Sandy asked hoping to hear them correctly by putting her hand up to her right ear "Tens of _thousands_?"

"Trust me, we were surprised when we heard it too" Gary confirmed to her.

"... _Tens of thousands...!?"_ Sandy said in a hushed tone to them shaking her laser rifle at the mere thought of the number of people " That's crazy...what the hell is the population here?!"

"Well there's no way to confirm it, all we have is his word" Karen told her, taking another glance at the prisoner being watched by Razor "But this planet probably didn't go into the same conditions as ours did so it would make sense that the population would be bigger..."

"For now we're just going to have to keep it in mind, we have our orders" Frank told them "This mission is too important, even if he leads us into a trap Gary has a rocket launcher" he pointed his thumb towards the power armored soldier.

Frank then pulled out some quantum grenades out of his belt "We're equipped, and we're the best trained soldiers in the minutemen army, if he's leading us into a trap then _their_ the ones who are going to regret it"

* * *

Walking through a vast desert was not fun, especially when you had a prisoner to watch.

Sandy was a good distance ahead of them climbing a hill, each step she took brought the sand up to her ankles and in the process entering her combat boots "Fucking damn it..." She muttered to herself, the hot stuffiness of her boots and sand clinging to her feet making her uncomfortable.

Once at the top she took out her binoculars, looking through the lenses she surveyed the area and found...

"Nothing..." she said aloud in an annoyed tone, nothing but sand hills for miles.

She sighed, the very fact that she couldn't find anything bothered her, back home when you were outside of a settlement there was always something around the corner...waiting for you. Whether it'd be feral ghouls or deathclaws it didn't matter, there was always something, and right now they told her that there was something here and she couldn't find it, which is even more troubling.

Looking behind her she saw her team not too far away with their 'guest' in tow, she raised her hand into the air and waved signaling that it was all clear.

Frank raised his hand in response and closed it, this was her signal to wait for them. She took off her backpack and set onto the ground, taking her seat and waiting for them impatiently as she tapped her boots together and rested her jaw on the palm of her hand.

They had been walking for five hours, their 'guest' named Tok had told them it would take a day to reach their destination on foot. They were used to the harsh heat as the wasteland back home was no better, if not worse, but they had taken a few more breaks than what was normally needed for fear of Tok collapsing from heat stroke. Karen was the one who was insistent on it.

"Took you long enough" Sandy called out to her teammates as they walked over to her.

Frank began setting down his bags "Let's take a break for a while and eat some rations, make sure to be conservative as we don't know if we'll be able to get more"

Everyone understood and took their own spots, making a circle with Razor and Gary sitting beside Tok who was sweating profusely. Sandy put her legs in a cris-cross position and took off one of her combat boots, she flipped it upside down and watched the sand pour.

"Razor hate sand, keeps getting in Razor's boots!" Razor shouted as he mimicked the actions of his superior officer.

"I hear yah" Sandy replied, she still wasn't done with the one boot.

Karen wiped her forehead with her sleeve before taking a big gulp of water, calling Frank to her attention "You alright Karen? You should be a little more careful on conserving your water"

She took it way from her mouth and breathed a sigh of relief before turning to her superior "Sorry sir, I'm not quite as used to the heat as you all are...only reason why I'm not like this back home is because we stop by military bases a lot"

"...oh I get it" Gary said in a tone of understanding, Karen had spent most of her life inside of an underground _air-conditioned_ institute. She doesn't usually get bothered by the heat nowadays for the frequency in which they visited military bases and outposts on the way to their destinations.

Everyone seemed to understand, except for Tok of course.

In the meantime Tok was drinking out of the canteen given to him, he was barely able to keep up with the team's fast pace, after a few moments he lowered his drink away from his face risking look at his captors.

Frank caught the glance, he pushed himself on his knees to stand up, he walked over to him.

The soldier looked up at the ghoul standing over him "Yes?" he asked.

Frank sighed "I want some of my questions answered"

"...why did you not ask me on the way here?" Tok raised his eyebrow at the commander.

"Because if your tired you'll be less likely to resist" He said bluntly.

The soldier looked at the ground in annoyance "There is no reason to resist...I will answer your questions"

"Good" The ghoul nodded "Who are your leaders exactly?"

"I serve under the god Apoph-"

"No! I already know about your-" he raised his fingers to air quote "-'god', I want to know about the person who leads your government, your people"

"Apophis does lead our arm-"

"I thought you said you weren't going to resist?" Frank asked him in an irritated tone, clicking his tongue.

"I am not"

Some of the other team members looked over curiously at the two of them "How long you think he'll last?" Gary asked Sandy.

"At his rate he's getting irritated, he'll probably let Razor eat one of his arms" Sandy stated, referring to her commanding officer.

Frank narrowed his eyes at Tok in annoyance "Has your god talked to you in the flesh, giving orders directly to you?" he humored him.

"Yes"

Everyone looked at him strangely, as if what he told was nonsense, Frank raised his eyebrow at him "Really?"

"As real as you or I" he said looking at the commander's black eyes unwavering.

"It's 'As real as you or _me'_ " Gary corrected him raising up a single finger, prompting Sandy to hit his helmet with the butt of her rifle "Hey!" she rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine...your god talks to you in the flesh, that's new" he rubbed his nose, he then dropped his hand to let it hang by his side "Would your government be willing to talk to us?"

"No, you would be shot on sight" he said bluntly.

Silence ensued for a few moments, the sight of Frank's cold gaze boring into him, Tok had sweat drop go down the side of his head as he glanced at the others staring at him.

...

"...most people would lie and say yes, just to make sure we would keep them alive" Frank finally said "...well even if what you say is true my government is most likely to try to talk to them anyways...that's if they don't close off the gate forever" He muttered the last part to himself.

"Why do you keep me alive? You had killed my fellow brothers" Tok risked asking him.

"Out of self-defense, you attacked us for simply arriving through your gate, how the hell were we suppose to know you don't like visitors?" Frank growled at him, his features on his face scrunched up a little.

"...I see, then it is clear your world hasn't been affected by the Goa'uld"

Frank looked at him incredulously "Ghouls?" he asked him raising his eyebrow, very familiar with the name given to his mutated species.

"Goo-wah- _oold_ " Tok pronounced to him "Although when there is more than one of our gods is called ghouls, our gods are given host bodies by humans"

"Right..." Frank held his finger to him and walked over to the others sitting away from him, Razor and Gary were keeping a close eye on the prisoner.

He walked over to Karen "Host bodies?" he asked in a quiet tone.

Karen blinked a couple of times "Well...I wouldn't know for sure sir but...that kind of sounds like a parasite...or maybe a symbiosis?" She scratched behind her ear "I'd need more to go off of than that"

Frank gestured to their prisoner, Karen's eyes widened "Y-you want me to question him?"

"Yes, you'll know the right questions to ask about this"

She nodded a little nervously "Never interrogated someone before, first time for everything"

She stood up wiping some dust off her uniform, walking over to him, she sat down cris-crossing her legs facing in front of him "Okay so you say your 'gods' take human hosts?"

"Indeed"

"...does it do anything to the host? Does it make them stronger or weaker?" She asked.

Tok shuffled where he was sitting, he got stares from Razor and Gary telling him to answer carefully "Stronger, much stronger"

"How so?"

"They are physically stronger and healthier, and are immune to illness" he answered.

Karen scrunched her eyebrows "So there's nothing negative? Is there anything that happens to the host that can be considered bad?"

Tok stopped for a moment giving it some thought "...when our gods take a new host, it is said that the soul of the original inhabitant of the body is no more"

"That's a big fucking yes" Gary stated from the side.

Karen moved aside some of her jet black hair to wipe her forehead from the sweat "...sounds like a parasite, completely takes over the body at the host's expense...what does it look like?"

The soldier raised his gaze up to her "I can show you"

Karen scrunched her face confused as to what he meant, he moved his hands lifting up his shirt, prompting the others to put a hand over their weapons "Take it nice and slow, if you try anything your mince meat" Sandy warned him, her finger was already on the trigger to her laser rifle.

Tok nodded to them in understanding "Do not be alarmed" He raised his shirt high enough to completely expose his mid-section...

"Is that...an 'x'?" Gary asked, Tok seemed like he had an 'x' cut into his belly.

"I think...that's a pouch! Some animals carry their young in them" Karen announced "Incredible...I never thought I'd see a species like this" she stared at his belly seemingly fascinated at the prospect, the others gave her strange looks.

"It is indeed a pouch, however it is not for _my_ young"

Something moved aside the walls of the puch, Karen yelped and crawled a little backwards away from it...

What came next was a slimy, snake-like creature slithering out of it " _HISSSS!"_

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THAT!?" Gary yelped, he jumped up and pointed his gun at the man beside him, the symbiote turned towards him and hissed "BACK OFF...WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU ARE! SLIMY ASS JUICE MOTHERFUCKER!"

Everyone raised their weapons and pointed at the host to the creature "Put that away!" Frank demanded him, finger on the trigger he walked up to the soldier of Apophis "NOW!"

The symbiote turned itself around to get a good look at the people around it, some of the fluids on it dripped down to the sandy earth as it eerily stared back at the aggressors pointing the guns.

It gave one last hiss before sliding back into it's pouch, back inside the alien host.

Afterwards the minutemen soldiers truly began to comprehend that they were treading in unknown territory, while they remain competent the fear of the totally _alien_ environment lingered in their minds.

* * *

Captaindrake123: This chapter? ALOT longer than I expected, there will be at least three (maybe four) parts to Another Frontier, Another war to fight. I was planning to make this even longer but I'll save some content for later chapters, hope you enjoy and leave a review.


	4. Notice

Captaindrake123: Hello everyone, sorry this isn't an update but my family has been having some issues lately. My dad's in the hospital, just got kidney and heart surgery. So far its been going good, however things are gonna be tough for a while with recovery. So I won't be posting any new chapters for any of my stories for a while.


End file.
